


Call it Fate

by Moonlight_Darkness



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Darkness/pseuds/Moonlight_Darkness
Summary: After getting his heart broken by Yoshino, Yuu is trying his hardest to continue his life. It's hard with a broken heart. He ends up meeting an editor from the Emerald Department he isn't too familiar with by the name of Kanade Mino. Why has fate brought this man into his life, after everything that happened with Yoshino? Will love arise between the two? Yuu will soon find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Heart break was one of those things that could drive a person to the brink of insanity. Yuu felt as if he had completely lost everything in an instant and now he was all alone, silently crying over losing the person he loved. Why did it have to end up like that? Why couldn't fate be different? Yoshino was very dear to him. He was the only person Yuu felt he could be himself around. But now, he no longer had that comfort. His Yoshino was taken by Hatori. There was nothing he could do about it now that he knew that Yoshino in fact loved the man.

The hours would go by and soon it would be the next day. He had to put himself together before he went to work. He couldn't let anyone see him so low, so weak and broken. Accepting that life would move on, Yuu picked himself up and made his way to his bedroom. Sleep wouldn't take away the pain, but at least he could escape reality until morning.

XXXX

Yuu had completely forgotten that a party was going to be hosted at the Teito Hotel. After an entire day of helping mangaka's finish their pages, Yuu went rushing to the event. Luckily he had gotten the memo earlier in the afternoon, giving him enough time to get back home and change into his suit and tie. Entering the Teito Hotel always brought a luxurious feeling to anyone who put a foot inside. The glamour coming from all the authors was sometimes too much.

Though their glamour was nothing compared to that of the Emerald Department editors. Yuu saw them step inside; all eyes were automatically on them and their prince-like charms. The leader, Takano Masamune was a man that Yuu respected even if he didn't know him too well. Shouta Kisa was also another editor that Yuu respected since the manga books he edited were always fast-selling at a particular bookstore. Then there was Yoshiyuki Hatori, the man he envied, the man he wanted to rip into pieces…but he had to give it to the man for putting up with his…with Yoshino.

The last person Yuu saw was an editor he wasn't too familiar with. The man had brown hair and a genuine smile plastered on his face. The kind of smile a person would want to be greeted with every morning, the kind of smile that could put someone's broken heart at ease. Wait…What am I thinking? Yuu shook the thought out of his head. He was seriously losing it if he was captivated by a random stranger's smile. Sighing Yuu decided it would be better to find some food. Food was something he could control unlike his heart.

The event was just like the one that was hosted a while back. Authors and editors were mingling amongst each other. Some were obviously flirting while others were exchanging information and cards. It was always like this. The only thing that was different was not talking to Chiaki. He spotted the young man with Hatori on the other side of the room. The two were talking to two other gentlemen that must have sparked up a conversation.

Yuu wondered if Chiaki was even thinking about him. If Chiaki wanted to find him and go somewhere to talk in private. Yuu knew he was just hoping for something that wouldn't happen. Then again he himself didn't really want to talk to his friend after what happened the day before. The cheek where he had punched him still ached. It had left a bruise but Yuu covered it up with a large bandage. No one dared to ask what had happened to him, but he knew everyone who saw him wanted to know.

Finishing his plate of food Yuu thought about getting seconds. It wouldn't hurt. Making his way back to the table filled with delicious food, Yuu started to fill his plate again. He craved a chocolate brownie that was sitting all alone near the middle of the table. What luck! Reaching out to grab the last brownie, Yuu quickly stopped his hand as he saw another hand reaching for the same treat. Looking up, his eyes came to meet the nameless editor's face that still held a smile.

"Did you want this too?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you can have it if you want."

"Why don't we share it? I wouldn't want to just take it."

"If you want…" Yuu replied. The editor grabbed a clean knife from the table and split the brownie in half. He then scooped up one of the pieces and gently placed it on Yuu's plate.

"There you go," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," Yuu responded. He eyed the man as he moved to grab his piece of the brownie. "Excuse me but you're an editor from the Emerald Department right?"

"Yes I am. I'm Kanade Mino."

"I'm Yanase Yuu. I work as an assistant. I usually help Yoshikawa Chiharu when he's rushing to meet his deadlines."

"Ah, Hatori's mangaka. Thank you for all of your work. Yoshikawa has been very successful lately. He must appreciate you very much."

If only you knew…

Yuu stayed silent for a moment while taking a bite out of his brownie. Talking about Yoshino made all the heartache take him over again, something he didn't want to happen in public. He could feel the knot in his chest and tears wanting to form in his eyes. Mino noticed his silence and saw a hint of sadness on the young man's face.

"Is everything alright?" Mino asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I haven't been feeling well all day."

"Do you feel sick? Is there anything I can do to help?" Yuu could see the look of concern on his face.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you for your concern."

"If you don't mind me asking Yanase, why do you have a bandage on your cheek? Did you get hurt?"

Yuu wanted nothing more but to get away from him. He was just reminding Yuu of Chiaki, making the pain get worse and worse. "It's nothing. I should get going. Thank you again for sharing the brownie with me. Take care." Yuu bowed slightly and turned to walk away. He handed the plate over to a waiter and continued to move towards the exit. Glancing over at the other side of the room, he saw Hatori talking with Ichinose Erika while Chiaki was watching the two closely a few feet away.

To Yuu's surprise, the young man turned to look his way and their eyes met. The look in his eyes told Yuu that he felt sorry for what he did, but Yuu didn't want to deal with it at the moment. He wanted to run away to the only place he could be alone. Ripping his gaze away from his friend, Yuu continued to walk off. Exiting the front doors and stepping outside Yuu was thankful for the fresh air. He didn't realize how much he was suffocating in there.

Turning and starting to walk down the sidewalk, Yuu suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind. Looking back he was taken by surprise to see Mino. What was the editor doing outside?

"I'm sorry, but I thought I could give you some company. The look on your face made me feel uneasy to leave you alone."

"I don't want to waste your time. I'll be fine on my own. You don't need to worry," Yanase said as he turned back around and started to walk away. Mino caught up to him which annoyed Yanase. Couldn't this guy get the memo that he wanted to be left alone?

"I know that look you know…" Mino started to say, "It's the look of heart-break." To those words Yuu stopped in his tracks and looked at Mino with wide eyes. What did he just say? Mino kept his eyes on Yuu and then looked up at the full moon in the night sky. "I was in the same situation a few months ago. The man I loved left me for the person he was cheating on me with. It was a double stab to the back; you can just imagine how bad I took it."

Yuu saw the sadness on the man's face as he started to remember the pain that break-up must have caused him. It was weird, but something in Yuu wanted to comfort the editor. He seemed like the type of person someone should treasure, not use or cheat on.

"Well this boyfriend of yours wasn't worth your tears. If he couldn't see how valuable you were, then he clearly was an idiot." There he said it and Mino's sad face turned into one of utter disbelief. Maybe I shouldn't have said that… Yuu thought. The atmosphere had become tense; at least that's what Yuu thought until Mino started laughing.

"You have a very good point there Yanase. It's nice to laugh about it." The same smile that captivated Yuu earlier had come back to Mino's face. He liked that smile. It was amazing how the editor was still able to smile so brightly after going through something like that. Perhaps Mino was someone who could help him ease his heart-break.

"Hey Mino, why don't we continue to talk at my place? I could really use a beer or two."

Mino nodded his head. "Sure, please lead the way Yanase-san."

The two started to walk down the sidewalk together, both unaware of the upcoming turn of events the rest of the night would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

"That damn Hatori! What's so special about him?!"

Yuu and Mino were sitting in Yanase's living room. Four beer cans were already empty and scattered around Yuu while Mino was still drinking his first one. After arriving, the two had begun to drink while talking about different topics, including work, favorite manga stories, and of course heart break. Unfortunately for Mino, Yuu had already gotten drunk and started venting his sorrows.

"Tell me Mino, what do you think of Hatori? He's not that great is he! Yeah, that workaholic does nothing but work, work, work! What the hell did Chiaki see in him?!"

"Umm…Yanase, I think you shouldn't drink any more beer," Mino said as he eyed the young man concerned. Yuu started to laugh.

"They say drinking helps ease the pain of a broken heart so that's exactly what I'm doing! Didn't you drink when that ex-boyfriend of yours broke up with you?"

"I didn't have time to drink with all the work I had piled up. Takano isn't a person who will let you off just because your heart is broken."

"You're one tough guy Mino. The only reason I'm still working is to pay my rent and buy food. If it wasn't for those things I would let it all go! Chiaki doesn't need me! He has HATORI!" Yuu took another sip from his beer can before he tossed the empty can to the side. He reached out for another, but Mino quickly pulled it away from him.

"I'm sorry Yanase, but I'm not going to let you drink anymore."

"But I need it!"

"No, you don't need it. Let's try and find something else for you to do while we talk. Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

Yuu sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what else he could do. Then it hit him. "I know! Let me draw you Mino!"

"Draw me?" Mino didn't expect him to say that, but he concluded that drawing was better than drinking. "Alright, you can draw me."

"Thanks!" Yuu said as he stood up and went to grab a sketch pad and a pencil. He walked back to his spot and sat down. "Don't move until I say you can." Yuu began to draw Mino as the other man stood still on the other side. The room went silent, only the moving of the pencil on the paper could be heard. Mino noticed the smile on Yanase's face as he was drawing him. He must really love to draw, he thought.

"You know, I'd always ask Chiaki if I could draw him. It was a habit of mine," Yuu said while still drawing Mino.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but what good did it do me? He preferred Hatori over me. Is Hatori that good? Did he seduce my Chiaki with some techniques he has under his sleeve? I could have wooed him too!"

Mino was now beginning to understand. A love triangle had formed between the three where in the end Chiaki and Hatori ended up together while Yuu was left behind. He always suspected that something was going on between his co-worker and his mangaka, but now his suspicions were confirmed. He was witnessing the third member of the triangle sulking and trying his hardest to brush off the pain.

"Hey Mino, can I draw you naked?"

WHAT? Mino was completely taken by surprise with Yuu's unexpected request. Draw him naked? The two had just met and there way no way he was allowing the drunken young man to draw him naked, this wasn't Titanic!

"Yanase, I don't think I can accept."

"Why not? It's just a drawing. I'll let you keep it after I'm done."

"I'd rather not."

"Why? Is there something wrong with your body?"

"No, my body is perfectly fine."

"Then let me draw you. Here if it makes you feel any better I'll strip too." Yanase put down his sketch pad and started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Mino quickly got up and ran over to Yuu's side, stopping his hands from continuing.

"Yanase, you're not thinking straight. Let's get you to bed and call it a night. We can talk some more tomorrow after work."

"I don't want to go to sleep! Can't you see that I'm suffering?!" Yuu grabbed Mino's shirt collar and pulled the man down closer to him. His eyes were angry but Mino could see the small hint of tears within them. "I don't want to think about Chiaki! I don't want to accept that I lost him! I don't care about anyone else who's not Chiaki! Don't you get that?"

Mino said nothing as he placed his hands on Yuu's arms. He pulled the man's hands away from his shirt collar just before he pulled him into his arms. Yuu was a bit stunned by the sudden embrace. He could feel Mino's warmth and Mino's beating heart. He looked up at him and was about to say something, but something stopped his words from coming out. That something was Mino's lips.

What seemed like forever was in fact only a few seconds. Mino slowly leaned away to break the kiss and looked down at Yuu's red face. "I know what you're going through and I know that it hurts, but if you keep sulking, you'll never be able to get back on your feet. If drawing me naked will help you, then I'll do it."

Mino backed away from Yuu and stood up. He took off his tie and then his shirt, revealing a lean and toned upper body. He was definitely more built then Yuu. The way his muscles were structured made him look irresistible to the eyes of the beholder. "Mino…You don't…need to do this…" Yuu said, all the while keeping his eyes on the man's body.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, let's forget about it."

"Are you really sure? I actually wanted to see how the sketch would turn out."

"I thought you didn't want me to draw you."

"At first I didn't, but after thinking it through I changed my mind. My ex-boyfriend was a nude model for an art class. So I wanted to see what it was like."

"A nude model?!"

Mino nodded, "Yes, that's where he met his secret lover."

"Then how did you meet him?"

"We met through one of my authors who was a friend of his. She was really sad about our break-up when she heard about it. I didn't find out about his job until we started dating. Interesting, isn't it?"

Yuu didn't know what to say. He was drunk but he could still mildly process what Mino was telling him. "So this guy must have had quite the body to be a nude model…I'm jealous. I've tried everything to gain more muscle, but nothing. I think that might be another reason why Chiaki didn't choose me."

"Yanase, you're fine just the way you are. It makes you look cute," Mino replied with a smile. Yuu blushed at his remark.

"I'm not cute!"

"I'm sorry, but you are."

Yuu stood up and pointed his finger into Mino's chest. "I'm not cute! Stop saying I'm cute! Only girls, dogs, monkeys, and Chiaki are cute!"

Mino laughed a bit, "Alright, I won't say it again. So Yanase…" He grabbed onto Yuu's wrist and pulled him into his arms yet again. This time, Mino leaned in so his mouth could be next to Yuu's ear. "Will you draw me naked or not? I'm waiting."

This guy is seriously going to kill me! Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I about to have a heart attack? Yuu thought while trying to maintain his stability. It didn't help that he was drunk. After thinking it through, he decided what he would do. "Mino…Just like the Titanic scene, pose for me."

"As you wish Yanase-san. But be warned, you might fall in love with what you see," Mino said teasingly.

"As if," Yuu replied.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of those mornings where Yuu felt too comfortable to get up. He felt warm and at ease, something that he thought he'd never feel again. What was giving him such a blissful feeling? Whatever it was, he hoped it wouldn't leave. Slowly opening his eyes, Yuu noticed Mino's sleeping face right next to his.

What is he doing here? Coming over for a few drinks was one thing, but staying over the night and sleeping with him in his bed was another. They had just met and the guy already had his arms around him! There was no way he was going to take it lying down. Yuu began to push away from Mino, trying his hardest to get the man's arms off of him.

To his misfortune, Mino was deep in sleep and not even his squirming was waking him up. "Mino! Mino, wake up damn it!"

"Hmm…Abe…"

Abe?

Mino slowly began to lean towards Yuu as his arms tightened around him. Yuu could feel his face heating up and his heart racing. He wasn't about to let Mino kiss him in his sleep. Determined to get out of the situation, Yuu head-butted Mino's face and received a startled groan of pain.

"Good, you're awake! Now let me go!" Yuu nearly yelled. Mino opened his eyes and seemed to have frozen from surprise. It looked like he just saw a ghost. "Hey, what's with that face? I'm sure I don't look that bad in the morning."

"No, no it's not that Yanase…I just…Sorry." Mino slowly let go of Yuu and lifted himself up. From what Yuu could see, the man looked upset. It was making Yuu regret the head-butt.

"Umm, sorry for hurting you. I didn't know how else to wake you up."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm the one who decided to stay the night after you passed out."

"And the one who decided to hug me while I slept."

"Again, I'm very sorry Yanase."

Yuu sighed, "No, its okay. Although, I'm not sure about the attempted kiss. Even if you were dreaming, I'm sorry to say this but I'm not Abe."

Mino's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that he had called out his name. What was worse, Yanase had heard it. He felt like a hypocrite, telling Yanase that his heart-break would slowly go away and yet there he was still thinking about his ex-lover. He hated it.

Yuu lifted himself up and placed his hand on Mino's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Abe was the name of my ex-boyfriend. I was dreaming of a memory where we were both together…It felt so real."

"It'll be okay. You'll see, eventually you won't even think about him anymore. You might even find someone better." Yuu didn't know exactly what he was saying, but he wanted to cheer Mino up. He wasn't in the position of being the one to do that, but he might as well help Mino after spending time with him.

Mino looked at Yuu and smiled, "Maybe you're right. I think I'll have to invest more of my time on a cute potential lover."

"Whoa, do you really have your eyes on someone? Seriously Mino, what the hell are you doing here with me when you can be with whoever that is! What if he's the jealous type? I don't need to get any more punches."

Mino couldn't help but laugh. "Would you like to know who it is?"

"Eh? I don't think that's any of my business."

"But it is…" Before Yuu could ask anything else, Mino was already pinning him down to the futon and hovering over him.

"W-What are you doing?!" Yuu asked while he tried to break free. It was useless; the man on top of him was obviously stronger. Mino leaned his face down, closer to Yuu's, with that radiant smile glowing on his face.

"You're nothing like Abe. That alone makes me want to know you more Yanase. You're a hard-worker and put you're all into everything you do. It captivates me." Mino lowered his lips to touch Yuu's jaw-line. The touch made Yuu shudder underneath him. He had never been in such a vulnerable position in the past.

He had dreamed of the day he would make Chiaki his and his alone. He had practiced with others, but it was always physical, nothing more. Now here he was with someone that wasn't Chiaki and being the prey instead of the predator. "Mino…Don't…" Yuu wasn't ready to move on. He wasn't ready to let anyone touch him or give him hope.

Mino leaned away and looked down at Yuu. "I took it too far didn't I?"

"You think?" Yanase replied with a bit of sass. "I could let the cuddling go, but this is a different story."

"Then should I take things more slowly?"

"What?" Yuu wasn't grasping the meaning behind Mino's words.

"Like I said before, I want to get to know you better, which means I'd like to eventually go on a date. Once you feel up to it of course."

Was he really serious? Yuu still wasn't sure himself. He felt like asking Mino if he was going crazy, but decided not to. "How are you so sure I'll accept?"

"It's not that I know, it's more that I hope you will. You've already drawn me naked, isn't that a start?" A smirk formed on his face. Yuu blushed, remembering bits and pieces of what happened the night before. He inwardly reminded himself not to get drunk again. "Yanase-san, you're not answering…" Mino whispered.

"I can't tell you right now…But we'll see what fate has planned for us." A part of Yuu wanted to take the chance and move on. If he continued to dwell over Chiaki it would literally be the death of him. Besides, it wasn't going to be easy to kick Mino to the side after what they had gone through. In a way he was thankful for coming across the man. "Alright, it's time to get up. I need to get ready and so do you. Now move!"

Mino chuckled a bit as he let Yuu go. "I agree, let's get ready together. I'll get the shower ready."

Yuu blushed and quickly got up and off the futon. "No way! Go take a shower at your damn place!" Yuu quickly walked out of the room and slammed the bathroom door shut. "YOU PERVERT!"

Mino enjoyed seeing the many facial expressions Yuu had to offer. It was going to be fun seeing what Yuu had to offer next.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost noon by the time Yuu had finished up with the pages he was given to work on. He was proud of his hard work and at the end result it brought. It was a great feeling knowing that he was part of a very successful shojo manga story. Sure, The Kan was his ultimate favorite manga series out of them all, but he didn't mind reading the shojo manga he worked on from time to time. They brought the people who read it many emotions and gave them a ton of messages. In the end love will always prevail, don't give up on your dreams, love can overcome any obstacle…Messages Yuu found bittersweet.

Thinking back, the morning commute with Mino was an interesting one. Since Yuu was used to going to work alone it felt strange, but at the same time he enjoyed it. They had talked about some of their favorite manga stories, how they had decided on their careers and a bunch of other stuff. Of course they stayed away from the topic of Chiaki or Abe. Yuu liked that Mino was being considerate with is feelings, but he felt guilty for wanting to know more about Mino's past with that Abe guy.

After Mino told him that he was dreaming of a memory, it kind of annoyed Yuu. He didn't understand it himself; he had just met the guy the night before. There was no need to get jealous. Sure, he saw Mino's naked body and slept in the same futon with the man, but that didn't mean anything. At least not until Mino told Yuu he wanted to go out on a date. It seemed simple enough, but the meaning behind a date and what it could lead up to kept Yuu away from accepting. He wasn't ready to move on, not yet.

Yuu felt a pair of eyes on him and moved to see who they belonged to. It was one of the female assistants who constantly wanted to get his attention. She quickly looked away and blushed, obviously embarrassed about getting caught. Yuu remembered Chiaki mentioning her and how he should give her chance. It ticked him off hearing the guy he loved try and set him up with someone else. It wasn't right even if he didn't know how Yuu felt.

Great, there he was thinking about Chiaki again. It needed to stop. He needed to gain control over his emotions and stop dwelling. Getting up, Yuu grabbed his back and started to head for the door, leaving all the assistants and mangaka to chat away.

"Ah! Yanase-san, are you going out for lunch?" the mangaka asked as she noticed him leaving.

"Yeah, I'll see you when you need me again."

"Alright! Thank you for your hard work!"

Yuu nodded his head and turned back towards the door. He left the room and wondered where he should go eat. Anything seemed fine with him; as long as he got food in his stomach he would be content.

Hmm, I wonder if Mino is on his lunch break.

After the thought had passed his mind, Yuu froze for a moment and shook his head from side to side. Why was he thinking about Mino? The editor was most likely not going to have a break any time soon with a deadline over his shoulders. It was noticeable that the Emerald Department was nearing the end of its cycle, but they still had the printers to deal with. Inwardly Yuu was thankful he didn't have to go through all of that. He would have lost his job in a matter of days.

Walking towards the elevator, Yuu pressed the down button and patiently waited for the doors to open. Once the doors did open, he stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby floor. The silence was appreciated, letting Yuu think about life and all of its twists and turns. He could really use a beer, but he knew one would lead to ten. If he got drunk, there was no telling what he would do or where he would go. Yeah, he wasn't going to risk making a fool of himself.

Finally making it to the lobby, Yuu stepped out of the elevator and started to make his way out of the building. As he exited the doors, he spotted a tall man, around his age, with a pretty strong build, blue eyes and short black hair, standing in front of the building. Was he waiting for someone from inside to come out? He looked like he was thinking about something by the look of his face. Then again it wasn't Yuu's problem, but it became his problem when the man made eye contact.

Damn it.

"Hey, do you work here?" the man asked.

"Sort of. I'm a mangaka assistant so I roam around a lot."

"Ah, so do you happen to know some of the employees that work here?"

"I know a good amount of them. Why? Are you looking for someone? Cause if you're some kind of stalker then sorry but I can't give out any information."

"No, it's nothing like that. I know I'm going to get hell for being late to my job, but I needed to come see someone. Do you know someone named Mino Kanade?"

Yuu's eyes instantly narrowed at the mention of Mino. Who the heck was this guy and why was he looking for him? "Yeah, I know him. Are you a friend or something?"

The man laughed a little, "I wish, at least then I'd be able to talk with him."

Don't tell me this guy…

"Are you Abe?" Yuu asked without even realizing that he opened his mouth. Abe looked at Yuu in surprise.

"How did you know? Has Mino talked about me?"

"Let's just say your name was mentioned along with you being a cheater and his ex-boyfriend."

"Oh man, I should have seen that coming. Then again I deserve it since it's true."

Well at least you won't deny it.

Abe looked down at his watch and grunted at the time. Yuu wondered why he decided to even come by and wait for Mino if he had his own obligations to get to.

"Why are you looking for Mino anyway?" Yuu asked, again without realizing it. The words were just coming out of him without his mind processing them first. Abe looked back at Yuu.

"I thought I'd convince him to talk with me over lunch. But from what I heard, the cycle is nearing its end and their getting all the work to their printers. At least that's what a woman told me when I was on the elevator."

"Wait! You went inside?"

"Yeah, I was going to find him myself but then I chickened out. Plus some people told me the aura in the Emerald Department wasn't a good one so I decided to come wait outside. That wasn't really a good idea either. He probably isn't going to get a break soon." Sighing Abe reached into his pocket and took out his phone that was vibrating in his hand. He seemed to have hung up the call by how fast he put it back in his pocket.

Yuu seriously didn't understand the guy. Was he trying to make amends with Mino and take him back? What about the person he cheated on with? Where was he/she? There were so many questions he wanted to ask Abe and it got on his nerves on how much he cared to know.

"I should get going," Abe said after a few seconds of silence, "Maybe I'll be able to catch him in the evening. Oh and if you see him any time before then, tell him I'm looking for him. Although it feels like you wouldn't pass my message on."

"You got that right."

"Of course, well then see ya." Abe turned around and made his way to the driver's side of his black Mercedes. Yuu had to admit he didn't think that car belonged to the guy. How was he able to afford such a nice looking car? Abe looked over at him from inside and grinned before he drove away. Yuu found that he couldn't move from the spot he was standing on. All he could do was stare at the direction where Abe disappeared. He said he'd be back in the evening to look for Mino. He said he wanted to talk with Mino.

There was definitely no way Yuu was going to let him. Even though he was still focusing more on Chiaki, he had come to want to help Mino with his own sadness. Was it just the encounter he had with Abe that made him want to run to Mino and tell him that he'd go on a date with him? Did he really like Mino in that way or was he just fooling himself?

In the past he was always trying to spend time with Chiaki and keep him away from Hatori. Would it be the same with Mino and Abe? No, he couldn't do that to Mino. If he really did still have feelings for his ex-boyfriend there was nothing he could do about it unless he was seriously considering giving Mino a chance.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Yuu yelled to no one. He had until the evening to decide what he was going to do. To give Mino a chance or to not give Mino a chance and let him fall back into the arms of a cheater…That was the question.


	5. Chapter 5

It was already passed six o'clock when Yuu had finished adding to the last pages of Chiaki's manga. Throughout the long hours of working, he couldn't make direct eye contact with the guy. When his friend had called him for urgent help, he was so close to hanging up, but he thought it would have been bad to abandon Chiaki in his time of need. Even though they weren't on talking terms, he still had an obligation as a mangaka assistant to do his job.

Strangely enough, his mind was more occupied with Mino the entire time he was in the room rather then on his former love. After the conversation he had with Abe, he was determined to meet up with Mino and go out to eat somewhere where the ex-lover wouldn't find them. Putting his supplies into his bag, Yuu was prepared to leave when he felt Chiaki walking up to him. Seriously, he wasn't ready to confront him.

"Hey Yuu, thanks for helping me out again. I thought I was a goner this time." Yuu could tell that Chiaki was nervous by the way he looked to the side while talking, but he didn't blame him, the atmosphere was awkward.

"No problem, it's my job after-all. I'll see you around."

"Alright, see ya."

Without another glance Yuu walked away and left the room. He didn't have time to focus on his own problems and feelings. He had to hurry and find Mino. Running as fast as he could to the elevator, he impatiently waited for the doors to open. Once they did he stepped inside and pressed a button numerous times until the elevator finally decided to close. The ride up to the Emerald Department felt very slow. It caused Yuu to become more nervous.

When they opened he quickly sprinted out and headed towards the Emerald Department. To his luck, he had come to meet Hatori, the only person in the room at the moment. Great.

"What are you doing here?" Hatori asked with the same stoic expression he practically never changed.

"I came to see if Mino was here."

"Mino? What do you want with Mino?"

"Look, that's none of your business. Do you know where he is or not?"

"He left a minute ago. You can probably catch him."

Once Yuu got the information he wanted, he turned around and ran back to the elevator. He really hoped that he would make it on time. The elevator doors opened, he stepped inside and yet again pressed the button numerous times until the doors closed. His heart was racing with anxiety. Before he knew it, the doors were opening and he had made it to the lobby. Feet away, he spotted Mino exiting the building.

"Mino!" he yelled out while running after the man. Mino turned around and was surprised to see Yuu.

"Yanase? Are you done with work? Did you need me for something?" Mino asked.

"Yeah, I just finished. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Mino."

Damn it!

As Yuu and Mino both turned to look at who called Mino's name, they saw Abe walking up to them.

"Abe? W-What are you doing here?" Mino asked, surprised to see his ex-boyfriend.

"I wanted to talk with you Mino. Do you think we can go somewhere?"

"Actually!" Yuu began to say as he grabbed onto Mino's arm, "We were just about to go somewhere." I can't let this guy be alone with Mino.

Mino looked at Yuu with the same surprised face he had given Abe. The ex-lover looked at Yuu with a bit of a glare but then smiled. "I see. Then why don't we all go together?"

"Nope, sorry, three's a crowd and you're not invited. Let's go Mino!" Before Mino could say anything, Yuu was already pulling him away. To Yuu's misfortune, Abe grabbed Mino's other arm, keeping the two from walking any further.

"We need to talk Mino. One way or another, it's important."

Yuu didn't like the way things were going so he decided to pull Mino away again. He was able to get Abe to let go. The two walked away, leaving the guy alone. Mino kept his eyes on his ex-lover before he looked over at Yuu. "Yanase…What…?"

"Don't ask any questions. We're going out to eat after a long day of work. It'll be on me. Consider this our…date"

Mino was surprised for the third time. He wasn't expecting Yuu to finally accept to go on a date with him. Smiling, Mino decided it was best to not worry about Abe; it would only ruin things with Yuu. "Thank you Yanase. I'm looking forward to it."

XXXX

In the end, Yuu decided to take Mino to Panda-Way for some fast food. He wasn't in the mood to go anywhere fancy or anywhere where they'd have to wait a long time for their orders. So they both ordered two sub sandwiches, some fries and two soft drinks. Sitting across from each other, the two ate away at their meals, savoring the taste after a long day of work.

"This isn't really the ideal place for a first date, is it?" Yuu asked after he took another bite of his sandwich.

"No, it's fine. I think what matters the most is spending time together, not where you go," Mino replied as he then took a sip of his drink.

"So if I would have taken you to some alley or to a haunted house, you would have been okay with it?"

Mino laughed a bit, "It would have been interesting either way. The haunted house would bring us closer because of the uneasy atmosphere and I'm guessing we'd do certain things if we were alone in an alley."

Yuu started to choke on his sandwich. How the heck could the guy say that with such a straight face? "I wasn't thinking about that!"

"Then what would we do in an alley?"

"I don't know, look at stray cats and feed them! Seriously, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mino replied with a slight grin. He was definitely enjoying himself from what Yuu could see. Then again, that was the reason why Yuu had accepted the date idea in the first place. He wanted Mino to be okay and not around that Abe guy.

"Hey Mino…Are you actually planning on talking to that guy?"

Mino stopped himself from taking another sip of his drink and looked at Yuu. "I don't know…Why do you ask?"

"Because I know that guy is your ex and I know he's probably planning to get you back."

"How do you know him?"

"I met him earlier today when I took my lunch break. He was waiting outside for you but then decided to leave and come back. I don't know what exactly he's thinking, but I want to know what you're thinking Mino. Are you going to let him talk to you?"

Mino stayed silent for a moment, thinking long and hard on what he was about to say. It made Yuu nervous. All Mino needed to say was no and that was that. Was he really considering letting Abe talk to him?

"Would it bother you if I did talk to him Yanase?"

"What? This has nothing to do with me."

"It does. That's why I want to know how you would feel if I talked to him."

Yuu averted his gaze. How would it make him feel? It would bother him a lot, which he knew, but why exactly? "Yeah, it'd annoy the crap out of me. There, are you happy?"

"Yes, I am."

Yuu looked over at Mino and saw that radiant smile he loved to see on the man's face. The two continued to eat in silence. It didn't bother either one of them, it actually felt peaceful. Yuu wondered what would become of him and Mino. The thought both scared and excited him.

XXXX

After dinner the two took the subway together. Apparently Mino only lived three stops away from Yanase so they were able to get on the same train. Sitting side by side in the nearly empty cart, the two looked at their reflections on the glass window opposite from them. The next stop was Yuu's stop.

"Well it looks like this is it for tonight. It was fun eating out together. We should do it again some time," Yuu said as he continued to look at their reflection.

"That'd be nice."

As the train started to slow down Yuu got up from his seat. "I'll see you around," Yuu said as he was about to start walking off. Mino quickly grabbed onto his hand and stopped him. Yuu looked back.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not going to invite me over?" Mino said with a mischievous smirk on his face. Yuu blushed.

"No! It's been a long day so I'll go to my house and you go to yours, got it?!"

Mino laughed and let go of Yuu's hand. "Got it. Good-night Yanase."

"G-Good night," Yuu replied as he quickly rushed toward the opening doors. He hated how much his heart would beat every time Mino touched him. What was going on?

From inside the train, Mino watched Yuu as he walked away. The train started to move again, removing his sight from the younger man. Mino sighed. He felt like he was walking on a thin line. He had enjoyed his time with Yuu and even wanted to spend more time together, but in the back of his mind the image of Abe would always come back. Perhaps a good night's rest would do him some good.

XXXX

Arriving to his apartment building, Mino made his way over to the elevator and stepped inside once it opened. He couldn't wait to lie down on his king sized bed and drift off into dreamland. Once the elevator doors finally opened, Mino stepped outside and started to walk to his apartment. He came to a stop, surprised to see Abe standing next to his apartment door. Abe looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"Can we talk now Mino? …Please."

Mino remembered Yuu saying that it'd annoy him if Mino accepted to talk to Abe, but something within him told him to listen to what Abe had to say. Yuu wouldn't find out. "Sure, I'll make us some coffee," Mino replied as he made his way to his door and started to unlock it. Without warning, Abe wrapped his arms around Mino from behind, startling Mino after opening his door.

"W-What are you doing?" Mino asked.

"It's been a while since we were together like this. I just thought we'd re-live those moments."

"I don't think I want to re-live them," Mino said. He un-wrapped Abe's arms from around him and made his way into the apartment. "Please come in and make yourself at home. I'll start making the coffee."

Mino didn't want to look back at his ex-lover, he couldn't. He needed to prepare himself for what Abe wanted to talk about. He needed to be strong. It'll be okay, he thought, it'll be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Mino couldn't help but notice Abe walking around the living room while he patiently waited for the coffee. He looked deep in thought, as if rehearsing in his mind what he wanted to say. It made Mino's heart throb with anguish. What was he doing inviting his ex-lover into his apartment at night? He'd have to blame his kind nature. His personality screamed take advantage of me and he sometimes hated it.

Grabbing two mugs and pouring the coffee into them, Mino grabbed them and set off into the living room.

"The coffee's ready. I made it the way you like it," Mino said as he handed the white mug to Abe.

"Thanks," Abe replied as he took the mug and finally decided to sit down on the white couch. Mino moved to sit next to him and took a sip of his coffee. It was a nostalgic feeling. In the past Abe would sometimes stay up with Mino while he edited some storyboards. It was a loving atmosphere. When Mino felt weary, Abe would make him some coffee or kiss him until he started coming back to life. The memories were precious even after everything that happened. Then again, memories were bittersweet and they could sting one's heart if thought of too much.

"You probably want me to hurry up and start talking, don't you?" Abe said as he turned to look at Mino.

"I'd appreciate it if you did."

"I thought so. You look like you're about to collapse." Abe put his mug down on the coffee table and sighed. "I...broke up with Shiro."

"And so you came to tell me your woes?" It hurt Mino even though he didn't want it to.

"No, I didn't come for that. Honestly, I think our relationship was more physical then anything else. A passionate fling I guess. After a while, the fire died and...That's when I realized what I was missing."

Mino took another sip of his coffee. He could feel his heart wildly beating within his chest.

"Mino, what I was missing was you. You cheered me on in whatever I did, you always gave me your warm smiles and even when we weren't intimate, I always felt loved."

"If you felt that way then why did you leave me for another guy?"

"I'm telling you, it was just a passionate fling. A stupid fling. I made a mistake and I regret it. I love you Mino and I want you back."

"It's too late," Mino said as he put his mug down, "I've moved on and I'm interested in someone else."

"You're kidding. Is it that guy you were with earlier?"

"Yes, I like Yanase so please don't waste your time." It was true. Mino did like Yuu and he felt like he was growing more attracted to the guy. But the only issue was his heart and how it still had feelings for Abe, feelings he wanted to get rid of, feelings he easily couldn't push away.  
Abe grabbed onto Mino's hand and pulled Mino towards him. The sudden closeness took Mino by surprise.

"You might like Yanase, but you still love me don't you?"

"Abe...I...!"

"Mino...I won't lose you. You're the only one for me. I love you."

Those three words could do serious damage. Mino hadn't heard those words in so long. He only saw them in the manga stories he edited. Abe's voice was soft and gentle. It felt like old times. How could three words ruin all the effort he put into forgetting about Abe. How...?

Losing himself, Mino didn't fight back when Abe moved in closer and kissed him. It felt like all the others - warm and delicate to the touch.

I'm letting him sweep me away...Mino thought. This isn't right...I can't give in...

Mino started to push Abe away, breaking the kiss in the process.

"Stop, if you keep this up, I'll..."

"You'll fall in love with me."

"Abe!"

"That's it, say my name, but say it like you did before, with love and affection." Abe moved in to kiss Mino again, this time more passionate then before. Mino couldn't muster up the strength to push him away. His body was physically drained from the long day at work. Abe started to move his hand under Mino's shirt, wanting, needing to touch his ex-lover again.

No…Mino, what are you doing? Fight back!

As if Mino's silent pleas were heard, his phone started to ring in his pocket. The sound of it brought Mino back into reality and somehow gave him the strength he needed to push Abe away. He quickly stood up and picked up his phone.

"Hello, Mino here."

Did I wake you up?

"Yanase-san?!"

Abe clicked his tongue in annoyance in the background but Mino decided to ignore it.

Yeah, it's me. Sorry if I woke you up, but I forgot to ask you if you needed me to help out one of your author's tomorrow. I have a free spot in my schedule from one to four.

"That would be great. Can you come in around 2 o'clock?"

Sure, that sounds fine with me.

"Great, thank you very much. I'll see you tomorrow."

It's nothing really. I'm just doing my job.

"I know, but I still appreciate it." Inside Mino was thankful to hear Yuu's voice. It made him realize that there was someone else that deserved his heart. As if Abe had noticed Mino's smiling face, the man got up from his seat and grabbed Mino around the waist. He wasted no time and started to kiss Mino's neck. Mino tried to shove him away, but Abe wouldn't budge.

"Stop it…!" Mino whispered as he moved the phone away from his mouth.

Hey Mino, are you still there?

Abe snatched Mino's phone away from him and answered. "Sorry, but Mino's a little busy right now. He'll talk to you tomorrow."

What are you doing there?! Where's Mino?! Mino?! MINO!

Abe hung up the phone and tossed it onto the couch. "That guy's really noisy. Now where were we?"

Mino felt helpless, something he wouldn't normally feel. If it wasn't for the exhaustion he would have kicked Abe out of his apartment a long time ago. His vision was becoming blurry as his eyes were starting to close. He could feel Abe's warm breath against his skin.

"You're mine Mino…Tonight, I'll make you mine again…" Abe whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Love wasn't supposed to hurt. Love was supposed to be the fuel to the flame in a person's heart. It was supposed to remain warm and taken care of. That was what Yuu had always thought when he came across the word. It was the image he saw over and over when he read shojo manga stories. The image he saw whenever he was alone with Chiaki.

But now, it wasn't Chiaki who he was running after, it was Mino and he needed him. It didn't matter to Yuu that it was almost midnight. He had to hurry. There was no time to waste. As much as it pained him, he had called Hatori and asked for Mino's address. The stoic man was surprised by both the call and the request, but Yuu didn't care to argue. Thankfully he had gotten the information he wanted and was now dashing to his destination.

There weren't too many people on the streets, which allowed Yuu to run as fast as he could. He made it to the apartment building and decided to take the stairs rather then the elevator. His adrenaline and anger were driving him; there was no room for exhaustion. When he finally made it to the fourth floor, he dashed to Mino's apartment door.

"Mino!" Yuu yelled as he started to bang on the door. "Hey! Open up! Mino!"

No one was answering from the other side. It only intensified Yuu's anger and anxiety. What was going on? How was he going to get through? He kept doing the only thing he could and that was to continue to bang on the door.

"Mino!"

Inside Mino was lying on his bed, completely drained from exhaustion. Abe stood before him while eyeing his tired ex-lover. "That guy seriously knows how to make a scene, doesn't he? He's ruining the mood."

"What mood? I'm not in the mood for anything," Mino said as he was trying his best to stay awake. "Please, let Yanase-san in."

"Why would I let another guy into our apartment? Mino, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm putting my heart on the line here! I want you back!"

"You won't get me back if you try anything while I can't fully fight back. If you let Yanase-san in, I'll accept to meet up with you again and talk things out." Inwardly, Mino didn't want to continue to pick at the wound Abe had created in his heart. But, he didn't want Yuu to be mad at him either.

Abe sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Fine, I'll let him in." Turning around Abe made his way out of the room and towards the door. As soon as he opened it, he was attacked with a punch to the face.

"Where's Mino?!" Yuu yelled. He was ready to strike the other man again. Abe looked at him, also ready to start a fight.

"He's in our room."

Yuu glared at Abe before he ran past him and towards Mino's room. He saw Mino lying on his bed, weary and somewhat out of it. Yuu ran up to him and picked him up by his shirt collar. "You stupid idiot! I told you I wouldn't be happy if you decided to talk to this cheating bastard! What the hell are you doing anyway letting him into your apartment?! Do you want to get back together with him? Is that it?!"

"Hey, stop treating him so roughly!" Abe said as he entered the room.

"Abe…Leave us alone. We'll talk later," Mino replied.

"But…!"

"Please. I already made a proposal with you. We'll talk later."

"…Fine."

Abe shot an angry glare at Yuu before he turned around and left. Yuu kept his eyes on Mino. He felt his blood boiling inside of him.

"So you're going to see him again… You really want to get back together don't you?"

"It's not like that Yanase…"

"Then tell me what's going on! I'm trying to help you not get your heart broken again!"

Mino wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist, pulling his body closer. Yuu couldn't help but blush from the sudden closeness. "W-What are you doing?"

"Were you that worried about me?" Mino said as he looked up at Yuu.

"What do you think?! I came all the way here! I even had to call Hatori to find out where you lived!"

"But why Yanase? Are you doing all of this just because you want to help me or is there another reason?"

"I'm doing this as a friend! You're too nice! You're going back into that cheater's arms! How do you think that makes me feel?!"

Mino stood up while he kept his arms around Yuu who let go of his shirt collar. It was a strange feeling. Yuu felt like he belonged in Mino's arms. What had gotten into him? Normally he wouldn't be so reckless. He'd be calm and collected. Was it the fear of being pushed away for someone else again?

"Convince me."

"What?" Yuu replied, obviously confused with Mino's choice of words.

"Convince me that going back to Abe isn't the right thing. Show me that there's someone better."

Convince me, you say…Show me, you say…That's what I'll do…

Yuu slowly moved his lips against Mino's. It was a kiss that made Yuu wonder what was happening to him. Why was he so worried about losing Mino to his ex-boyfriend? Why wasn't he thinking about Chiaki and ways of getting him back? None of it made sense, but then again, fate had a weird way of twisting a person's life.

Mino tightened his embrace around the smaller man. He deepened the kiss as if he'd lose Yuu if they separated their lips. It had been a long time since he craved someone else. He couldn't help the tears forming in his closed eyes from falling down his face. At that moment, nothing else mattered. Not work, not his physical exhaustion, and not Abe. What mattered was Yuu and only Yuu.

Finally breaking the kiss, Yuu looked into Mino's tear filled eyes. "You don't need to cry over him anymore Mino."

"Yanase…"

Mino slowly moved back onto the bed and pulled Yuu forward. He captured Yuu's lips once more. After a few seconds, Mino pushed Yuu onto his bed and hovered over him. Their lips were still pressed against each others. Yuu's hands made their way behind Mino's neck. They both knew what they were doing and neither of them had the intention to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun's rays were starting to seep into the room. Yuu slowly began to open his eyes. He felt Mino's body pressed against his from behind. He liked the warm feeling and the feeling of Mino's arm wrapped around him. When had he felt so happy? He couldn't remember a "relationship" where he felt an emotional attachment. Now there he was lying in the same bed with a man that wasn't Chiaki. It still felt unreal, but it was better then feeling like a train wreck.

Mino started to shift a little, indicating that he was beginning to wake up. It brought Yuu back to the reality of their situation. Remembering the past events and nightly activities that took place caused a crimson blush to spread across his face.

"Yanase, are you awake?" Mino said as he nuzzled against Yuu's neck.

"Y-Yeah, I'm awake. Umm hey, about last night…Did I just dream that we did stuff or did we really do stuff…?"

"We did a lot of stuff last night. You were adorable Yanase-san."

Yuu blushed even more. Mino gently started to place light kisses on Yuu's shoulder. It made Yuu shiver. On top of the nightstand, Mino's cell phone started to ring. Mino automatically knew that ringtone belonged to his boss and reluctantly moved away from Yuu to answer it.

"Good morning Takano-san," he said as he greeted his superior on the phone. "Ah I see. Alright, I'll make sure to be there soon. Good-bye."

"What happened?" Yuu asked as Mino put his phone back down on the nightstand.

"We're going to have a department meeting in two hours. Though, I'd much rather stay in bed with you all day."

"Well tough luck, I have to go to work too."

Mino smiled before he moved closer to Yuu and bit the top of his ear. Yuu gasped out in surprise. "Was it your first time being an uke Yanase-san?"

"Why are you even asking that?"

"It just came to mind."

"Enjoy it all you want. I'm going to top you next time"

"So there will be a next time?" Mino whispered in Yuu's ear.

"I don't know! Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?!"

Mino laughed a little. "You're right. I don't want to be late. Takano-san would eat me alive." Mino got up and out of bed. He made his way to his closet and started to pick out the outfit he would wear. Yuu silently looked at the man who was only wearing his black boxers. Yuu couldn't help but love the sight of Mino.

Then the thought dawned on him. Had Mino been intimate with Abe in the same bed? He didn't want to imagine another guy kissing or touching Mino after what they did hours ago. Mino turned to look at the man under the covers. He noticed the sad look in Yuu's eyes.

"Is something wrong Yanase-san? Is your body okay?"

"It's not that…I was just…wondering if you and Abe…in this bed…"

"I bought a new mattress after we broke up. It's been only my bed up until last night. Now it has your scent Yanase."

Yuu's eyes went wide. Mino walked over to the smaller man and gently gave him a kiss. He then leaned away. "Would you like to come take a shower with me?"

"No way!" Yanase yelled as he pulled the bed sheets over his head. Mino laughed and started to walk off. Under the covers, Yanase was still blushing. He wondered how Mino could make his heart race so much. Is that what it felt like to love and be loved? If so, Yanase felt like he would become addicted to it.

He could still feel Mino's lips leaving marks in different parts of his body. He could still feel Mino's soft hands lightly tracing his skin while his voice called out his name with love. Were they officially going out now? Yuu still wasn't sure what to call their relationship. There was still the issue with Abe and the issue of Yuu's broken heart. Could a relationship blossom from so much pain?

Yuu lifted the bed sheets off of his head and got up. He had three hours to spare before he had to make it to his first job. He felt a little nervous about getting up. His legs felt like jell-o and there was a small pain residing on his back side. If he didn't enjoy what Mino did to him, he would have started cursing the man off.

Mino's phone made a beeping noise. It caught Yuu's attention. He knew better then to check someone else's personal business but something in him told him it was probably Abe who was trying to reach Mino. Getting back on the bed, Yuu leaned over and grabbed the cell phone. He saw Abe's name along with a message that read: Call me when you get the chance.

The text made Yuu's stomach turn a little. He had heard Mino when he told Abe that they would talk again another time, but he still didn't like the idea. Abe had the look in his eyes that Yuu had when he was after Chiaki. There was no way that Abe would back down so easily. He would fight and do whatever he could to get Mino back. The thought made Yuu want to punch the guy in the face again. Putting the phone back down, Yuu carefully got up and started to pick up his clothes that were scattered on the floor. Mino definitely didn't hesitate to strip him in the heat of the moment.

Yuu planned on heading home for a quick shower and change of clothes before heading off to work. He began to get dressed and as soon as he finished zipping up his sweater Mino had entered the room. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. His brown hair was damp from the water and Yuu could smell the nice fragrance of soap. If he weren't in a rush to get home and if Mino didn't have a meeting to get to, Yuu felt like he would have attacked Mino right then and there.

Was it normal to feel so attracted to a person? Yuu was still getting used to the idea. Mino smiled as he started to make his way over to Yuu.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I want to go shower and change before I go to work. I'll see you at two."

Mino wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist and closed the space in between them. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright, great, now let me go! You smell to damn good and it's making me not want to leave!"

Mino chuckled. "Is that so? Then it's really unfortunate that we can't continue what we started last night? Perhaps we can resume tonight?"

Yuu blushed and quickly pushed himself away from Mino. "Forget about it! I'll see you later and don't try anything funny when we're around other people!" Yuu walked past Mino and left the room. Mino could hear his apartment door opening and then closing shut. It brought a smile to his face.

I really think I'm starting to fall in love with him…he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuu had been helping Mayumi, one of the authors under Mino, for the last thirty minutes since he arrived at two. To his dismay, Mino was attending another meeting. Mayumi informed him that Mino would be coming in late to see their progress. Yuu didn't quite understand why he felt a little annoyed with having to wait to see Mino, but he quickly brushed it off once he got to work. Every now and then he would notice the same woman assistant that liked him glancing over at him.

It didn't bother him much. He always had some type of admirer where ever he went. He just hoped that she wouldn't notice some of the hickeys hidden behind his scarf. Mino would pay dearly for marking him so much in the most visible place. Nevertheless, Yuu kept his attention on the task at hand. He was currently adding more detail to a scene under a cherry blossom tree. It made him wonder whether he should take Mino out and have a picnic once the weather was warmer.

Great…I'm thinking about him again.

He wanted to deny that Mino had gotten under his skin. The night of passion between the two was the stepping stone into an actual relationship. Although, Yuu didn't know whether it was a good or a bad thing that they were intimate after just one date. He barely knew anything about Mino like what he liked to do on his days off, what his favorite food was, what he was like as a kid…If they were going to be a couple he had the right to know more about his lover. He needed to know as much as Abe.

As if the devil wanted to rain on Yuu's somewhat good mood, the door opened and in came the infamous Abe. He was wearing a white v-neck with a black jacket over it along with grey jeans and black boots. All the female assistants stopped what they were doing to admire his obvious sex appeal.

"Abe!" Mayumi screamed in delight. She quickly got up from her chair and ran over to hug the man. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to come here?! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Sorry about that Mayumi. I've been busy."

"Ah everyone! I'd like you to meet Abe. He's one of my best friends," Mayumi said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," said all the assistants with blushes on their faces. Mayumi looked over to Yuu who was paying no mind to her friend and continued working.

"Umm, Yanase, you can take a break if you want. I think we all deserve a nice five minute break."

Abe looked over to Yuu and walked up to him. "I wasn't planning on running into you here. It looks like you've got the real talent of a manga artist."

Yuu put down his stencil and glared up at Abe. "I don't need your compliments."

The tension between the two was suffocating. Mayumi and the three assistants could feel it and were too scared to even blink. Abe broke the tension with a smile. "That's a nice scarf you have. Where'd you get it?"

"I don't think you'd want one."

"Oh but I do, it looks nice. Let me take a closer look." Without warning Abe grabbed onto Yuu's scarf and pulled it off his neck. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw the numerous hickeys on his neck.

"Oh my gosh Yanase-san! I didn't know you were with someone!" Mayumi exclaimed happily.

"Those look pretty recent. Whoever it is must love you a lot," one of the assistants said with a sly smirk. Yuu got up from his seat and snatched his scarf out of Abe's hands. Abe was looking at his neck with jealousy and envy. The door opened again as Mino entered holding a tray of coffee.

"I'm really sorry I'm late! I brought coff…ee…"

Mino couldn't help but be taken aback from the sight of Abe. Yuu quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck and looked over at Mino's surprised face. Mayumi walked over and grabbed the tray.

"You didn't have to bring us coffee Mino-san!"

"Ah, but you've all been working hard. It's the least I could do," Mino replied, trying to regain his composure. "How is everything progressing? I still need to get back to the meeting."

"It's going great. We should be done by five."

"That puts me at ease Mayumi-san. Well I should go. Please work hard everyone!"

"Ah, wait Mino! Aren't you going to greet Abe?"

Mino looked at Mayumi's pleading face. He knew that she was most likely on Abe's side and hoping that the two would get back together. Mino looked over at the man and smiled. "It's nice to see you Abe. Please work hard and stay safe. I need to go now so excuse me."

Mino quickly turned around and left the room. Yuu could tell that he was shaken up by Abe's presence. Mayumi walked over and placed the tray on the table. "Well let's drink some coffee and then get back to work."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom," Yuu said. Mayumi nodded as Yuu turned around and left the room. Abe watched him go before he turned to look at his friend.

"I should get going Mayumi. Let's catch up later, okay?"

"Oh alright, but we seriously do need to catch up, so you better not disappear again!"

"I promise," Abe said. He said his good-byes to the assistants and then walked out of the room. He started to walk down the hallway until he finally found the men's restroom. The smile he put on for Mayumi and the assistants had disappeared as he made his way into the bathroom. Inside he found Yuu standing in front of one of the sinks while looking into the mirror. Their eyes met with a silent fury.

"What happened between you and Mino last night?" Abe asked.

"What do you think happened? You saw my neck. I think you can figure it out for yourself."

Abe grit his teeth and moved closer to Yuu. "Who the hell told you, you could touch Mino?"

"Last time I checked, Mino gave me permission to touch him."

"You're seriously starting to piss me off. Do you really think Mino wants to be with you? Didn't you see the way he looked at me when he saw me?"

"He wasn't expecting to see his cheating ex-boyfriend at work."

Abe laughed a little. It pissed Yuu off and made him want to punch the guy. Abe was lucky the last punch didn't leave a mark, but this time he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Mino still loves me, you know. Every time he kisses you or even touches you, he'll be thinking about me. I'm the only one who can have a place in his heart. Just you wait Yanase, eventually Mino will come clean and admit that he's using you. It won't take long until he's mine again."

Abe grinned one last time before he turned around and left. Yuu stood motionless; replaying everything Abe had just told him. He knew better then to listen to a jealous ex-lover, but something in him told him otherwise. What if what Abe said was true? Would Mino really use him and then dump him for Abe? Yuu didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think that the night they shared was all a lie.

Yuu looked over at his reflection. Chiaki had broken him with his rejection and Mino had come into his life to pick up the pieces. Would the same person who saved him break his heart for the second time? Making sure that his scarf was covering his neck, Yuu made his way out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

When he arrived Mayumi and the assistants were talking about Abe. He had definitely gotten on their good sides. He silently went to sit down in his chair and started to work again. The only one who noticed his silence was the female assistant who liked him. She was sad to know that Yuu had someone he was seeing, but she wondered why the man had such a gloomy look on his face.

XXXX

"Thank you for all your hard work!" Mino said as Mayumi, Yuu and the female assistants were packing up for the day. The female assistants said their farewells and left as a trio. Mayumi grabbed her bag and walked up to Mino.

"I'll continue working on the rest of the pages tonight. Everything should be done by the deadline."

"That's perfect Mayumi-san. Thank you very much."

"It's not a problem. You're a great editor Mino-san."

"You're being too kind. I'm just doing my job," Mino said with a smile. Mayumi smiled back and turned her attention onto Yuu.

"Great work Yanase-san. You're a very huge help. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

Mayumi waved good-bye at the two and walked out of the room. Yuu grabbed onto his bag as Mino looked over to him. "Thank you Yanase-san. You've been helping me a lot lately."

"Don't worry about it. I go where I'm needed. Any way, I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuu started to walk off. Mino grabbed onto his arm. Yuu looked back at Mino. "What is it?"

"Is everything okay Yanase-san? You seem mad."

"Of course I'm mad. I didn't expect to see that guy here of all places!"

"I'm sorry, but he is Mayumi's friend. I couldn't just kick him out."

"Yeah sure. Look, I need to go so I'll see you." Yuu removed his arm from Mino's grip and started to walk off. Mino closely followed behind him.

"Did I do something to make you mad?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well I was hoping we could have dinner at my place. I wanted to repay you for helping me so much."

Yuu stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the down button. "I think I'll pass and just go home. Maybe you can take the chance and meet up with Abe. You do need to talk with him, don't you?"

"Yanase, you already know that I don't want to get back together with him. But I do need to talk to him so I can make it clear."

The elevator doors opened. "Then go! Who knows? Maybe you'll realize that you actually want to get back with him! Hey, and if you do, congratulations! I'm glad I could be of use to you in the meantime!"

Yuu entered the elevator, pressed the lobby button and then the close button. Mino quickly made it inside before the elevator doors closed. He pushed Yuu against the elevator wall and looked at him with a serious face.

"Why do you think that will happen? What makes you think that I want Abe when I have you?"

"Don't lie to me Mino; you were thinking about Abe last night, not me…It's obvious that you still have feelings for him."

"Of course I do! He was someone very important to me! I also know that you still have feelings for Chiaki, but do you see me complaining about it? At the end of the day I know that I'm gaining a place in your heart little by little and that's enough for me! Because I know eventually you'll fall deeply in love with me."

Yuu looked into Mino's brown eyes in surprise. "So then…no matter what Abe says or does…You won't get back with him?"

"Not a chance. The only one I want is you."

Yuu felt like punching himself for being such an idiot. Why did he even listen to Abe in the first place? Was it the fear of being rejected again? Looking down from Mino's gaze, Yuu couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Can we…go to your place…?"

Mino smiled and leaned in to kiss Yuu's forehead. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'll prove to you just how much I want you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Shouldn't we eat first?" Yuu said as Mino was placing kisses on his jaw-line and neck. The two had made it to Mino's apartment only moments ago, but that didn't stop Mino from taking Yuu to the bedroom and pushing him onto the bed.

"Dinner can wait," Mino replied as he started to run his hand down Yuu's slender body.

"Seriously Mino, we can at least eat before we do this. I need the energy to keep up with you!" Yuu blurted out while trying to keep his physical being under control.

"Hmm, you do have a point there Yanase-san. You'll need a lot of energy tonight." Mino smirked and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Yuu's lips. He then leaned away, turned around and started to walk off. "Let's see, what can I make for us…"

Yuu lifted himself up and watched as Mino left the room. He let out a sigh, thankful that he was able to stall. It's not like he didn't want to be intimate with Mino. His body was still on fire from the kisses and the touches of Mino's hand. What Yuu wanted was to know more about the man. The best way to find out more was through dinner where they could sit down, eat and talk.

There were a lot of questions that Yuu wanted to ask but he wasn't sure where he would begin. Looking around the room Yuu didn't see much of family photos. It made him wonder what Mino's childhood was like growing up. He could hear the sounds of pots and pans moving around and decided to go and help make food. Making his way out the room and towards the kitchen, Yuu spotted Mino taking out some rice.

"So, what's on the menu?" Yuu asked.

"I was thinking Soba*, curry rice and some sake would be fine. Unless you want something else?"

"No, that sounds good to me. I'll make the curry rice."

"You know how to cook Yanase?"

"Yeah, I pretty much have to don't I? I live on my own and I'm definitely not going to always eat out."

"You have a point. Dinner should be done faster with the two of us," Mino replied with a smile. Yuu smiled back, walked over to one of the cabinets and took out the bag of flour. The two went on to prepare their meal while Mino hummed a song. Yuu liked the peaceful atmosphere. He liked the fact that they didn't need to say a word to each other and yet still feel so close.

Once dinner was made and set on the table, Mino and Yuu sat down across from one another. It was the first time in a long time Yuu was going to eat home-made food with someone. In the back of his mind he was glad he came. Mino poured some sake into the two glasses and then looked over at Yuu.

"This is the first time in a long time I've eaten home-made food with someone."

Yuu's eyes went wide. It's as if Mino had read his mind. Then it hit him that it was his chance to finally get to know the editor better.

"Hey Mino, is this your favorite food?"

"Rice balls and fried rice would be my favorite foods. I would have made them but I wanted to change it up a little."

"Ah I see. What's your favorite color?"

"Maroon."

"Maroon?"

"It's the color of your eyes."

Yuu blushed a little and averted his gaze.

"Or maybe it's purple…like the color of my love marks," Mino said with a smirk. Yuu shot him a glare that only made Mino laugh.

"You're not making this any easier."

"What am I not making easier Yanase-san?"

"Asking you questions! If I'm going to find out more about you, I have to ask you different questions!"

"So that's how it is. Alright, go on, ask me anything you'd like."

Yuu felt a little nervous with how open Mino was. He took a small sip of his sake before continuing. "What was your childhood like?"

"It was nice. My mom was a nurse and my dad was a judge. They still are to this very day. I also have an older brother. I haven't seen him since he moved with his wife."

"Don't you miss them?"

"I do, but everyone's too busy to get together, especially me. But we talk on the phone from time to time to check up."

Yuu picked up some noodles with his chopsticks and ate them. Mino definitely knew what he was doing in the kitchen to make Yuu's taste buds go crazy with flavor. Mino started to eat some of his curry rice and smiled once he swallowed it.

"This is delicious Yanase."

"I was thinking the same about your Soba."

"We should cook together again."

"I wouldn't mind that…"

The two continued to eat their dinner and talked about numerous topics. They talked about their career choices, embarrassing moments, and many other things that brought smiles to their faces. Yanase started to realize that he loved spending time with Mino. He only wondered whether it would be enough to push Chiaki out of his mind for good?

XXXX

"Thanks for coming to see me. I just needed someone to talk to."

Mayumi had arrived to a small restaurant near her home to meet Abe. Her friend had called her over to catch up over dinner. Mayumi didn't mind dropping everything to meet with him. It had been a while since they were able to hang out.

"You know you can always count on me. Now tell me what's on your mind?"

"Isn't it obvious? The only person I keep thinking about is Mino. I miss him."

"Then apologize for what you did and do everything in your power to get back together! You two made the cutest couple!"

"I already did apologize, but it wasn't enough. It's not helping that he's seeing that mangaka assistant."

"Mangaka assistant?"

"The guy you call Yanase."

"Oh my gosh, what! You're telling me that Mino and Yanase-san are…!"

"The hickeys were proof enough Mayumi. Mino's falling for him."

Abe poured himself another drink and gulped it down. Mayumi was still in shock with the news her friend had just given her.

"Abe…What are you going to do?"

"I was hoping you could help me figure that out. How am I going to get Mino to want me again when that guy is in his life now?"

"Why don't I invite Mino over to my place tomorrow night? You can talk to him there and I can help you set up a romantic mood!"

Abe smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. It is his birthday tomorrow."

"Which makes it even better!" Mayumi replied in a cheerful voice. Abe poured himself another drink and drank it. He'd make Mino come back to him. It was only a matter of time.

Have fun while you can Yanase…Mino's going to come back to me soon…

XXXX

"Mmm…M-Mino…"

Only an hour had passed since Mino and Yuu finished their dinner. They watched some anime while they digested and before Yuu knew it, Mino was already leading them to the bedroom. Within minutes Mino had stripped them of their shirts and thrown them to the floor. Mino's lips brushed slowly down Yuu's neck all the way to his stomach as he trailed loving kisses against Yuu's body.

Yuu didn't have time to keep Mino from topping him when they first entered the room. Inwardly he didn't mind Mino taking control. The new experience was thrilling in a sense. Mino moved away from Yuu's stomach and looked over at him.

"Would you like more Yanase-san?"

"Do you really have to ask…?"

"It doesn't hurt to hear it."

Mino leaned in to kiss Yuu. He loved how flustered the smaller man got whenever he said something that made him blush. He moved his hands slowly down Yuu's chest, enjoying the feeling of Yuu's skin. He wanted to savor his time with Yuu, but deep down he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer.

Mino broke the kiss and looked down at glistening maroon eyes. "Yanase, let me love you all night."

"…Bring it on…"

Mino couldn't help but smirk at how quickly Yuu's face went from vulnerable to determined. It was something that pulled at Mino's heart strings. He slowly leaned down so his lips could be next to Yuu's ear.

"I definitely will."


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was already starting to rise as Mino finished getting ready for the day. He looked over at Yuu who was sound asleep on his bed. At most Mino slept for about four hours thanks to the nightly activities with Yuu, but he didn't regret it. Writing up a quick note on a post-it, Mino left it next to Yuu. He leaned down and kissed the smaller man's forehead, wishing he could remain by his side until he woke up. But, Takano had called and whenever that happened Mino knew it was urgent.

Grabbing onto his jacket, Mino silently made his way out of the room and started to leave his apartment. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he entered the hall. He took it out and saw a new text message from Abe that read: Happy Birthday Mino. I hope we can talk soon.

That's right…It is my birthday today…

Mino put his phone away and started to walk off. Abe had remembered his birthday. The ex-boyfriend he was trying so hard to forget kept on coming back. It wasn't fair to Yuu. Mino decided that he'd spend time with Yuu after work and celebrate. Imaging what they would do brought a smile to his face.

XXXX

Yuu started to wake up from his deep slumber and instantly saw that Mino wasn't there. Instead he saw a yellow post-it with a note written on it. Yuu lifted himself up and grabbed the note. Went to work early. Feel free to eat anything from the fridge. See you at 2. –Mino

Yuu put the note down and looked over at the empty side of the bed. He remembered everything that the two did last night from dinner to more explicit images. It made Yuu wonder if they were already in a relationship or just two people using each other for the sake of forgetting a lost love? Deep down, he hoped it wasn't the second thought. He really liked Mino. He never admitted it out loud, but he knew that's how he felt.

At that moment, Yuu heard his phone vibrate in his jean pocket that was on the floor. Yuu leaned over and took it out. He saw a new message from Chiaki and hesitantly opened it. Hey Yuu, I know we haven't talked in a while but I think we should. Can you come over? Yuu gripped his phone a little tighter. Was he ready to see Chiaki? Did he even want to see his friend? If this had happened before Mino came into the picture, Yuu would have either exploded with rage or did anything in his power to seduce Chiaki and steal him from Hatori.

Now all Yuu could think about was making amends and moving on. Did Mino bring that change in him? He most likely did and somehow Yuu wasn't bothered by it. If life pulled Chiaki away from him because they couldn't be lovers, then Yuu at least wanted life to bring them together as friends. A friendship like the one they had was too precious to throw away. He missed talking to Chiaki and hanging out whenever they could. It could all be different. Sure, he would still have a hard time accepting Hatori, but that didn't mean he could completely be torn apart from Chiaki.

Hey Chiaki, I'll be over in an hour.

XXXX

An hour had passed and Yuu was already standing outside of Chiaki's apartment. He felt nervous and decided to wait a minute before he rang the doorbell. He took a deep breath and decided it was time to man up. He rang the doorbell. Within seconds, the door opened and Yuu was face to face with Chiaki.

"Yuu…I'm glad you're here. Come in."

"Thanks."

Yuu entered the apartment and took off his shoes. He walked into the apartment and sat himself on the couch. Chiaki walked in behind him. He obviously looked nervous. There was a silence. Yuu knew it would happen after everything the two went through.

"W-Would you like something to drink?" Chiaki asked, trying to break the tense atmosphere with a smile.

"Why don't we talk first? I think we both have a few things we have to say."

"S-Sure."

Chiaki made his way to the couch and sat down. Yuu noticed the scattered storyboard pages on Chiaki's coffee table with a bunch of edits. As usual, Chiaki was working hard and doing everything he could to meet the deadline. That brought a smile to Yuu's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Chiaki asked.

"You're still making that workaholic bust his ass."

"Yuu! I'm going to make the deadline this time! I know I will!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. As long as you keep the quality of the story good, then you'll keep sliding for your tardiness."

"I guess you're right. But you help me a lot too Yuu and I appreciate it."

"…How are things with Hatori?"

Chiaki's eyes went wide from the sudden question. He averted his gaze and took a few seconds to respond. "It's great…I'm really happy and so is he…I'm really sorry if this hurts you."

"I figured."

"Yeah, but we have our little fights. I got mad at him earlier after he told me he would be having dinner with Erika Ichinose tonight. He said it's for work and his image, but I could care less. That woman's out to get him and he still sees her!"

"Yeah, it sucks when there's competition for the person you love."

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to…!"

"No, it's fine. We're friends so we can talk about anything. Seeing you again makes me feel guilty for being such a self-absorbed asshole. I really did love you and would have done anything to have you. Now I see that you can't force someone to love you. It has to happen naturally, even if it hurts not being able to have that person."

Chiaki looked at Yuu's serious face. Yuu looked back at him. "Does that mean…you forgive me?" Chiaki asked.

"Of course. I don't want to lose a good friend. It just took me a while to realize it."

Chiaki gave the biggest smile and moved in to hug Yuu. "You're the best Yuu! I thought I lost you and it made me really sad!"

"Good, that proves that I matter."

Chiaki leaned away with the smile still on his face. "Do you have work today?"

"I have to get going soon. I have a few jobs I have to do."

"Do you think we can hang out when you're all done? I'm going to be alone anyway, so we could go grab a bite and maybe see a movie?"

"Sounds good to me Chiaki. If you want we can crash Hatori's little dinner and surprise him with our reconciliation."

Chiaki shook his head no almost violently. "No! We don't need to do that! He'd eat me alive!"

Yuu smirked. It was nice having his friend back. Life was moving along and he liked where it was heading. The only thing he had left was to win Mino's heart and completely erase Abe from the picture.

XXXX

"Thank you for all your hard work!"

Mayumi, Yuu and the other three assistants had finally finished all the pages to her next volume. It was already passed five o'clock and everyone was relieved that work was done for the day. The assistants all said their farewells and started to leave. Mino arrived just as they were leaving and thanked them for their hard work.

"Mino-san! Happy birthday!" Mayumi yelled as she ran over to hug Mino. Yuu's eyes went wide.

Did she just say happy birthday…? It's his birthday!

"Thank you Mayumi-san."

"I want to celebrate. Can we hang out at my place? We haven't gotten the chance to really see each other outside of work. Please!"

Mino looked passed Mayumi and towards Yuu who quickly looked away from the two. Mino looked back at Mayumi. "Can you give me a minute? I need to say something to Yanase-san."

"Oh okay. I'll just run to the bathroom and come back."

Mino nodded as Mayumi made her way out of the room. Instead of going to the bathroom like she said she would, she silently hid in the hallway and waited to hear a certain conversation.

"So it's your birthday. Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone to buy you a cake or something!"

"I'm sorry Yanase, it slipped my mind. I didn't remember until my co-workers all said happy birthday to me when I arrived."

"How can you forget your own birthday? I know you're busy, but that's not an excuse to forget your own birthday."

"There's still time left to celebrate. Why don't we go out? I can tell Mayumi that we can reschedule for another time."

"No…She looked like she really wanted to hang out with you. She is your friend. Besides, I already made plans with Chiaki to hang out."

"Chiaki? So that means…"

"Yeah, we're friends again."

Mino smiled and patted Yuu on the head. "I'm really happy to hear that."

"Hey! Don't pat my head!"

"Do you think you'll be able to come to my place around 10? I'll leave Mayumi's place and meet you there."

"Sure."

"Yanase…" Mino grabbed Yuu around the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Yuu quickly pushed him away with a blush on his face.

"W-What are you doing? Mayumi could come back any minute!"

"I don't see the harm."

"Well I do, so keep your hands to yourself!"

Mino laughed, "Alright, I'll keep them to myself…for now."

Yuu gave him a slight glare. Mayumi entered back into the room. "So, what's your answer Mino-san?"

"I'd be happy to hang out with you Mayumi. Let's go."

"That's great! I'll see you around Yanase! Thank you for your hard work!"

"It's not a problem. Have fun. Oh and Kanade, happy birthday."

"Thank you Yanase."

Mayumi could see the loving look in both of the men's eyes and decided it was best to intervene. She walked over to Mino and grabbed his arm. "Let's hurry! Bye Yanase!" Mayumi quickly dragged Mino out of the room, leaving a confused Yuu all alone. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw a message from Chiaki. Yuu grabbed his bag and left the room.

XXXX

Mino and Mayumi had arrived to her apartment building. They started to get out of her car in the parking lot. "Ah Mino, could you go in before me? I need to go give something to a friend of mine."

"That's fine with me."

Mayumi handed Mino the keys to her apartment as he walked off. Mayumi watched him leave and smiled to herself. Mino was in for a big surprise.

XXXX

Mino finally made it to Mayumi's door and opened it. He walked inside, closed the door and took off his shoes. He noticed that candles were lit on Mayumi's coffee table along with a birthday cake that had his name on it. Mino couldn't help but smile at his friend's nice gesture.

"Do you like it?"

The smile on Mino's face quickly disappeared as he looked up. Abe was entering the living room with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Abe…Why are you here?"

"I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you."

"I came here for Mayumi. If I knew you were going to be here, I wouldn't have come."

"Don't say that Mino. I thought it was the perfect chance for us to talk. We weren't able to finish our conversation last time."

"I'm pretty sure we finished. You just didn't finish having your way with me."

Abe sighed. "You know you were feeling it too. If that guy didn't come when he did, you would have been mine."

Mino glared at Abe. "I'm leaving."

"Wait…I promise I won't do anything. Mayumi won't be back for a while, so let's take the chance to talk. That's all I ask Mino. If it doesn't work out, I'll leave you alone."

Mino wanted to reject Abe's proposal, but he thought otherwise and accepted. Abe smiled. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll get us some drinks." Mino nodded and moved towards the couch. Abe left the room and entered the kitchen. He grabbed two cups and poured some soda. Looking back to make sure that Mino wasn't there, Abe took out a small bag and poured some white powder into one of the cups. He quickly stirred it with a spoon until it completely dissolved and grinned.

Mino was looking down at the cake when Abe came back into the room and handed him one of the cups.

"Thank you," Mino said as he started to drink.

"So, let's start talking," Abe replied as he sat down next to Mino. He watched very closely as Mino kept drinking.

XXXX

It was already 9:50pm when Yuu arrived to Mino's apartment. He knocked on the door for a few moments until he realized that Mino was probably on his way. He took out his phone to call the man but there was no answer. Yuu then decided to send him a text saying that he was there. He leaned against the wall and waited.

Twenty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Mino. Yuu tried calling him again but just like the last time there was no answer. He wondered if Mino had forgotten about their meet up. Other thoughts came rushing to his mind. Maybe Mino was still with Mayumi and lost track of time and didn't hear his phone? Maybe he was in traffic and didn't have signal?

Yuu kept his eyes on his phone, waiting for a text or a call from Mino, but nothing ever came. Another twenty minutes passed, and then thirty, forty, and fifty until finally an hour had passed. Time continued to pass and Yuu had waited two full hours. Sighing, Yuu got up from the floor and started to walk off. He called Mino one more time.

XXXX

Mino's phone started to ring in his jacket that was left on the living room couch. Abe and Mino were in Mayumi's guest bedroom, kissing away on the bed. Abe had already stripped Mino and himself of their shirts and was delighted with the results of the drug. Mino was being submissive and obedient. He wanted Abe's touch and eagerly took Abe's lips every time Abe leaned away.

"Abe…"

"That's it Mino. My name is the only name you should say."

Abe pressed his lips roughly against Mino's. No one was going to interrupt them again. The night was going to be savored. It would bring Abe closer to the man he loved and Yanase farther from taking him.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuu let out a big sigh as he waited for the next train to arrive. He was looking forward to spending the last few hours of Mino's birthday by the man's side. Even after having a fun time hanging out with Chiaki, what Yuu really wanted was to be with Mino. He wondered what happened with their plans. Mino didn't seem like the type to stand someone up. He would have at least called Yuu to tell him their plans were cancelled. It was strange.

"You look bummed out."

Yuu looked to the side. A young man who looked to be around 22 was standing next to him, chewing a piece a gum. He was wearing torn up blue jeans, black combat boots, a black leather jacket and a black and blue over-the-shoulder strap book bag. The guy took out a half-filled pack of gum and reached it out to Yuu.

"Do you want one?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine," Yuu replied.

The guy put the pack of gum back into his jacket pocket. "Like I said before, you look bummed out. Did you just get dumped?"

"No and even if I did, I don't see why it's any of your business." Yuu didn't understand why this guy randomly started a conversation with him. He just wanted to be alone to wallow in his thoughts of being stood up by the man he had strong feelings for. The guy laughed a little causing Yuu to look at him even more annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"I like your attitude."

"I don't think you should."

Yuu's phone beeped. He quickly took it out and hoped that it was Mino. To his misfortune, it was only Chiaki, telling him that Hatori still wasn't back from his dinner with Erika.

We really are friends if we're having the same problem with the men we love…

The guy next to Yuu eyed him with curiosity. "What's wrong? Were you waiting for someone to contact you?"

Yuu ignored the guy and replied to Chiaki, telling him that everything would be fine and that he'd call him once he got home. The guy still eyed Yuu which made Yuu want to punch him in the face. "Don't you think it's rude to pry into a stranger's life?"

"I'm not trying to be rude. I thought I could lend you an ear. You look like something's troubling you."

"And why would I do that when I can easily talk to one of my friends?"

"Sometimes it helps to talk with someone that's not your friend. It'll give you another perspective on the situation."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll be fine."

The guy sighed out in defeat. He reached into his bag and took out a manga. Yuu noticed that it was one of the manga stories he had helped on. The guy saw Yuu from the corner of his eye and smirked. Yuu tensed up and looked away.

"Do you read manga too?"

"I'm a mangaka assistant."

"WHAT! No way! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I helped out with that manga you're reading a while back."

"That's incredible! I like to draw too. Well not just manga, but mostly people. I go to school for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it kind of sucks when you have to see the person you still like two days a week."

"How does that suck?"

"He broke up with me."

"Oh…I see." Yuu looked away and started to think about Mino again. The train finally arrived after a few minutes of waiting. Yuu and the guy both got on and to Yuu's surprise, the guy decided to sit right next to him on the partly empty cart.

"Are you having some kind of relationship issue?"

"I don't see…"

"How any of it is my business. I got it, I got it. I just wanted to see if I could get you to talk. A cute face like yours shouldn't look so sad."

Cute?!

"My face isn't usually pleasing to look at actually."

"No, it is. I wouldn't mind drawing you. If your face is cute, then I'm sure everything else is too."

I'm going to murder this guy…

Yuu took out his phone again and looked at it. There was still no message or call from Mino. What could he be doing? Did he forget about Yuu? Yuu's eyes saddened from the thought. Unaware, Yuu didn't feel the guy sitting next to him looking at his gloomy face.

XXXX

Mino was barely thinking while Abe ravished his body from top to bottom. His physical being wanted to be touched and kissed. He couldn't understand why he felt so needy, why he was allowing Abe to touch him, and why he wasn't with Yanase.

Yanase…

Mino remembered making plans with the younger man. What time was it? Grabbing onto Abe's shoulders, Mino pushed the man away with as much strength as he could possibly muster. It took Abe by surprise.

"A-Abe…What did you put in my drink…?"

Abe smirked. "An aphrodisiac. It's really kicking in, isn't it?"

"How…could you…?"

"You want me Mino and you know you do. I had to give you a little help. You were calling out my name and begging for more just a while ago."

"It's not me…I-It's this drug…Get off me!"

"I can't do that Mino. This is my birthday present."

Mino glared at Abe. He hated himself for falling into Abe's trap. He was sure Mayumi was a part of it too and that only made him angrier.

"Come on Mino. Let's continue, we have all night."

Abe started to lean down. Mino took the chance and head-butted Abe as hard as he possibly could. Abe leaned back in pain while putting his hand onto his head. Mino took the opportunity to push him off. Abe fell to the ground and hit his head on Mayumi's drawer that caused him to pass out. Mino glared down at the man before he stumbled out of the room and into the living room. He grabbed onto his jacket and put it on, not caring that he didn't have a shirt on underneath.

His body was aching, but Mino fought against it and forced himself to walk to the apartment door. The door opened before he could grab onto the knob and there in the hallway stood Mayumi with a shocked look on her face.

"Mino! What's going on?"

"Take me…to Yanase…"

"What?"

Mino leaned against the door for support. His breathing was heavy and sweat started to run down his face. "Please…"

"Mino, what happened? You don't look good!"

"Abe…put aphrodisiac…into my drink…and tried to sleep with me…"

Mayumi's eyes went wide as she froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Abe told her that he was going to make things right with Mino. She never thought he would be capable of drugging Mino up just for the sake of having his way with him.

"Mayumi…Please…Take me to Yanase…"

"Where's Abe?"

"He hit his head…against your drawer…and passed out…Please, take me…Hurry…!"

Mino was in a lot of pain. His body started to tremble and his legs felt like they would give up on him. Mayumi grabbed onto Mino's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Come on. I'll take you. It's the least I can do for putting you through this."

Mino could hear the guilt in her voice. He'd talk to her about it later. What he needed to do at the moment was get to Yanase. All he wanted was to be with Yanase.

XXXX

The train was slowly coming to its next stop. The ride had been a silent one. Yuu couldn't take his eyes off of his phone. He felt like an idiot for looking so desperate, but he wanted to hear from Mino. The train came to a stop and announced the station. The guy next to Yuu stood up and looked over at him.

"Well, this is my stop. It was nice meeting you."

Yuu looked up at him. He didn't realize that the guy was still on the train. He must have been completely zoned out not to notice. The guy smiled and put his hand on Yuu's shoulder. "Chin up. Whatever's bothering you will get better, you'll see."

"Thanks."

The guy continued to smile and made his way towards the opening doors. He looked back at Yuu one last time. "By the way, my name's Shiro. I hope we can see each other again." Shiro turned back around and walked off the train. Yuu watched him walk away as the train doors closed and the train started to move again.

"Shiro…"

Yuu looked back down at his phone. He didn't mind the weird encounter. At least he was temporarily distracted from his thoughts. Yuu sighed out once more. Why did love have to be so annoying?

XXXX

Yuu had made it into his house and walked into the living room. He turned on the lights and wondered if he should take the time to draw or read some manga. It was obvious enough to him that he wouldn't be getting any sleep. Before he could take another step, he heard his doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?"

Yuu turned around and walked over to his front door. "Who is it?"

"Yanase…"

Yuu's eyes went wide as he quickly opened his front door. Mayumi was holding up Mino who was barely standing up on his own. "What happened?' Yuu asked while frantically looking at Mino from top to bottom.

"I'll explain everything, but please help me lie him down first!" Mayumi pleaded. Yuu nodded his head and helped Mayumi carry Mino into his house. They took Mino into his room and gently laid him down on the futon.

"Yanase…I'm sorry…" Mino said while looking at Yuu with a painful look.

"Don't worry about it." Yuu moved his attention from Mino to Mayumi. "What happened?"

Mayumi hesitated for a while before she started to talk. "Abe drugged Mino…"

"What…?" Yuu couldn't believe what he was hearing. When did Mino meet up with Abe?

"I made a plan with Abe to invite Mino over so he could talk with him. I wanted to help Abe get Mino back, but I didn't know he would do something like this!"

"What kind of drug did he give him?"

"An aphrodisiac. I'm worried! I'm so sorry Yanase! I didn't think this would happen!"

"And where's Abe?"

"He's at my apartment. Mino said he passed out after he pushed him."

"That bastard…"

Yuu looked back at Mino who had his eyes closed. He was trembling and sweating. The sight of Mino like that made Yuu's heart ache and his blood boil with anger. He had the urge to go and beat Abe to a pulp. Mayumi noticed Yuu's conflicting facial expression.

"Yanase?"

"I'll take it from here Mayumi. You go and check on Abe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure he gets his rest."

Mayumi smiled. "Thank you Yanase. I'll talk to Mino tomorrow. Again, I'm really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. You just wanted two of your friends to get back together."

"I'm not sure if I still feel that way."

Yuu looked a bit taken aback from what she had just said. Mayumi smiled, looked at Mino one last time with guilt, before she got up and left the house. Yuu heard his front door close. He then felt Mino grab onto his arm.

"Yanase…"

"Get some rest. You need to sleep off the drug."

"Yanase…Let me have you."

"EH?"

"I need…you more then anything right now."

"You can just sleep it off!"

"Please Yanase…Erase Abe's touch and kisses with yours."

Yuu could see the pleading look on Mino's face. Mino was in pain physically and emotionally…and it was all because of Abe. Yuu leaned down and kissed Mino on his forehead. "If that's the case, I'll make sure to mark you as mine…Mino."

Yuu moved his lips onto Mino's and pressed down roughly. Mino didn't waste any time. He quickly pulled Yuu closer and flipped him onto the futon while he hovered on top. Yuu broke the kiss and moved his lips onto Mino's neck. It made Mino gasp out, something Yuu wanted to hear over and over again.

He didn't know what was behind his aggression, but he guessed it was love and jealousy. Time passed by as the two continued to engage in their passionate activity. Mino stripped Yuu of his shirt and before long their bare bodies were pressed against each others. Mino's body was hotter than usual and Yuu knew it was because of the drug, but it felt good.

"Mino…" Yuu whispered.

Mino traced his lips up Mino's neck and to his ear. "I love you…Yuu."

Yuu couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Mino just say those three magic words? Did he just call him by his first name? Tears of happiness were forming in his maroon eyes. He tightened his embrace around Mino who leaned away and looked down at him. Mino smiled and leaned down for another passionate kiss.

I love you too…Mino…


	13. Chapter 13

Mino felt comfortable in Yuu's futon. He had woken up a few minutes ago but he didn't want to get up. He wondered when Yuu had woken up and gotten out of his embrace. Mino remembered only bits and pieces of what happened the night before. Thankfully, he remembered more of his time with Yuu then with Abe. He felt stupid for being so trusting.

Yuu walked into the room and noticed that Mino was awake. Mino looked towards Yuu and smiled. "Good morning Yuu."

"G-Good morning," Yuu replied as his face went red. He still couldn't believe Mino was calling him by his first name.

"I see that you're limping a little…I was too rough last night wasn't I?"

"Oh no, you were such a gentle beast," Yuu responded with a slight glare. Mino laughed at the sight.

"Do you feel better?" Yuu asked as he made his way to Mino's side.

"Yes I feel a lot better thanks to you. I'm sorry for everything that happened last night."

"You didn't know he'd be there and you didn't know he was capable of drugging you. So for now on, stay far away from him. If he even tries to get near you, I won't hold back."

Mino liked the mixture of concern and rage in Yuu's expression. It made him realize how much their relationship had blossomed since they had first met. After Abe, Mino believed that love would never come his way again. He believed that relationships would only last for a while and after everything, the two people would just go there separate ways. Now it was different. He was genuinely cared for and loved by Yuu. He was someone Mino never wanted to leave him.

Yuu averted his gaze, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Mino looking at him. "So, uh, I called Chiaki and told him to tell Hatori that you'd be going to work at noon. It'll give you enough time to get home and change."

"How did everything go with you and Chiaki last night?"

"It was great. It felt like everything that happened between us never happened at all. I guess I owe it to you."

"Yuu…Why are you so cute?"

"I'm not cute! Now get your butt up and start going home! I have a few jobs I need to get to!"

Mino gently grabbed onto Yuu's hand and pulled him down for a kiss. Yuu didn't fight back. No matter how much time they spent together and how many kisses they shared, Yuu would find himself wanting more of the man he loved. Mino slowly broke the kiss and looked at Yuu's blushing face.

"What time is it?" Mino asked.

"Eight o'clock."

"Good, that gives us enough time."

"Enough time for what!"

Mino grinned and pulled Yuu into a tight embrace. Yuu struggled while he tried to break free from his lover's arms. He should have known better, but it was too late, he was already being devoured.

XXXX

The day was just starting off like it normally would. Shiro sat quietly in the classroom while he set up his canvas and art supplies. His classmates were slowly making their way inside and doing the same. He said his greetings and took a sip of his coffee, all while thinking about a certain maroon eyed mangaka assistant.

It was weird to him. He was a hot shot on campus, could get any girl or guy that he wanted, and yet he was thinking about someone he had just met the night before. Of course Yuu didn't erase Abe from his mind. He hadn't seen him in a week. Then again, he chose to skip class so he wouldn't see his ex-lover. But if he wanted to become an artist, he'd have to show up to class and make the grade, even if it meant drawing his ex-lover over and over again.

The professor had finally arrived and set down his bag. Seconds later Abe came in with a weary and annoyed look on his face. What bit him the ass? Shiro wondered as he eyed the other man. Some girls giggled among themselves. It was obvious that they looked forward to this class two times a week. As for Shiro, he dreaded it.

"Alright, let's get started. Remember everyone, focus on details. I want to see what you have so far by the end of the week."

Everyone nodded as they reached for their pencils. Abe began to strip himself of his clothes, not caring about the many pairs of eyes violating his body. Shiro hated himself for being one of them. It didn't matter how sudden their break up was and how much it hurt to hear Abe say that he still loved his ex-lover – in the end Shiro still had feelings for the guy. He wanted his heart and his body.

After Abe had completely rid himself of his clothes, he walked over to the center of the room and stood still. Some of the students began to sketch while others were in awe. Even after seeing Abe's naked body multiple times already, many of the students were still amazed with what they saw. Shiro yet again was one of them, although he was the only one in the class who had the opportunity to touch such a body.

Frustrated with his thoughts, Shiro decided it was time to stop thinking and start drawing. He grabbed his pencil and started to outline Abe's body structure in profile. Every time he looked over at the man, he kept seeing a distant look in his eyes. Did something happen? He looked pissed off.

Why should I care?

Shiro went back to his sketch. He started to think about Yuu again which was something he didn't mind. He seemed like the type of guy Shiro would like a lot. He was cute, serious, a mangaka assistant, and older. Shiro wondered if he could track the man down and get to hang out with him.

Damn, I don't even know his name. How the hell am I going to find him now?

Shiro let out a sigh. He felt like an idiot for not asking when he had the chance. Maybe he'd run into him again. It was a very unlikely chance, but it was still a chance. Shiro only hoped that he'd be able to see those maroon eyes soon.

XXXX

"Mino! Will you let me go! I'm going to be late to my first job!"

Yuu was being held tightly by Mino after their passionate morning. It made Yuu wonder how Mino could have so much stamina after the night they just had. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep up any more or worse never be able to sit down again.

Mino smiled and placed a kiss on Yuu's forehead. "Just one more minute. I promise, I'll let you go after that."

Yuu sighed but thought that one more minute wouldn't hurt. He looked up at Mino's smile. "Hey Mino…Since we didn't get to spend time together on your birthday, why don't we celebrate tomorrow? It is Saturday and I'm going to free this whole weekend."

"I don't see why not."

"Great. I'll plan something out and tell you tonight. We could go to a hotspring."

"I'd like that…Although, I'm not sure how I feel about letting other men see you naked."

Yuu blushed. "Not every man is into another man! Besides, that's the whole point of a hotspring. You're not going to let that keep you from going will you?"

"Well I suppose not. My beloved Yuu is planning this for a late birthday present."

"That's another thing. I…I want to know if we're…lovers."

"I thought it was obvious that we were."

"But you never said anything!"

Mino laughed a little. "Then why did you think we were sleeping together so much? Just for the physical thrill?"

"N-No! Well, maybe…I mean, how was I supposed to know!"

"You're too adorable."

"Mino!"

Mino stopped Yuu's protests with a kiss. He loved Yuu and his hot-headed temper. He loved teasing and provoking his lover every time he got the chance. After everything that happened with Abe, Mino was certain that the weekend would be filled with joy and bliss. No one was going to ruin it.


	14. Chapter 14

The weekend had finally arrived. Mino and Yuu had made it to the hotsprings and booked a room for two days at the inn. It was spacious and gorgeous with two twin sized beds covered in white silk sheets, a slide door leading to a balcony, a plasma TV on the wall, and a white comfy couch near the large windows. Yuu was mesmerized with everything while he walked over to one of the beds and set down his bag.

"You seem more excited then I do Yuu," Mino teased while he walked over to the other bed.

"It's not everyday that you can afford a nice room like this and spend time with your lover," Yuu replied.

"You could have at least let me pay for half."

"No, I said this was my present so that means I have to pay for everything."

Mino smiled and started to unpack his things. "Are we really going to sleep in separate beds?"

A slight blush made its way across Yuu's face. He had gotten a room with two beds for a reason. It was still a bit embarrassing sharing a bed with Mino. Not to mention that the man didn't seem to have an off button when he felt the need to have Yuu. It was only fair to his rear to have the weekend off.

"You can have anything you want this weekend, but that doesn't include me. I'm still recovering from your never ending desires."

"That doesn't sound very appealing…"

"Well too bad, that's how it's going to be."

Mino watched Yuu as he continued to unpack his things. Mino dropped the shirt in his hand and walked over to his lover. He gently embraced Yuu from behind and took the smaller man by surprise.

"I guess I did tire you out. If that's what you want, then I won't try anything while we're here."

Damn it Mino!

Yuu wondered himself if he'd be able to go without Mino after getting so accustomed to their nightly activities. He felt like a lustful teenage boy who had nothing else on his mind. Yuu assumed that it had a lot to do with Abe. Since that guy kept coming after Mino, Yuu wanted to make it clear that Mino was never going back. He wanted to show Mino how much he had fallen for him and the best way was physically.

"Yuu, you're not saying anything," Mino said while he intentionally blew into his lover's ear.

"L-Let's hurry and get to the hotspring!"

The best way to avoid the situation was by changing the subject. Mino sighed out as if disappointed and let go of Yuu.

"Hey, don't put that face. We're here to relax so be happy," Yuu said as he turned around to look at Mino.

"But I already planned out how this weekend would turn out in my head…" Mino replied in a melancholic tone. If Yuu didn't know any better, he could have sworn dark clouds were starting to appear above Mino's head.

Seriously this guy…!

"Look, we'll negotiate later and come to an agreement of what we can and can't do. But right now, we're going to the hotspring. You can go on ahead without me. There's something I need to do first."

Yuu had talked to the staff when he booked the room. He asked for a cake to be made for Mino along with a bottle of their best Champaign. It was the same thing he did for Chiaki on his last birthday. The only reason he decided to go with that idea was because he couldn't think of anything else. In the end, he had a feeling Mino would like it and that was enough to just go with it.

"Hmm, would you perhaps be planning something special?" Mino asked with a smirk on his face.

"You don't need to know. Now hurry up!"

Mino laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll go. But don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't."

Mino walked over to his unpacked clothes and grabbed his white towel. He glanced back at Yuu with a smile before he walked toward the door and left the room. Yuu sighed out. He wanted everything to turn out perfectly. He only hoped that he'd be able to keep the upper hand during their stay. He'd make Mino happy and celebrate his birthday with the best surprises he could think of.

XXXX

The hotspring water felt great against Mino's naked body. He had been in the steamy water for the last ten minutes along with a few other men of different ages. There was one young man that grabbed his attention out of the rest. He was laying his head back against a rock with his eyes closed. He had a fire tattoo running down one of his arms from his shoulder all the way down to his wrist. It made Mino think of Abe who was a fan of tattoos.

"Hey Mino."

Mino turned his attention away from the young man and turned around. Yuu was already submerged in the water and made his way towards him. The sight of Yuu's exposed upper body made Mino want to take him away. Yuu had flawless soft and smooth skin. The kind of skin you'd never get tired of touching and marking as yours.

"Sorry I took a bit longer than I thought I would."

"Don't worry about it. I'm looking forward to your surprise."

"Who said I had a surprise for you?"

"You're easy to read."

Yuu glared at Mino. He didn't want to give himself away. Even if Mino knew he had planned a surprise, he still wanted to deny it. A surprise is more exciting when its least expected after-all. Yuu turned his gaze away from his lover and looked forward. He felt a cold shiver run up his spine once he noticed who was on the other side of the hotspring.

It's that Shiro guy! What is he doing here?!

Mino saw Yuu's surprised face and looked towards the young man who brought such a face upon his lover. "What is it Yuu? Do you know him?"

"Uhh! No, not really! We just met at the train station on your birthday!"

That voice…

Shiro opened his eyes and looked forward. They went wide once he saw Yuu right across from him. "Hey! We meet again mangaka assistant!" Shiro started to make his way towards the two. "I never thought I'd run into you here of all places. How's it going?"

"Everything's fine. I have the weekend off so I thought I'd come here and relax," Yuu replied. He felt an awkward atmosphere hanging above him and a dark aura surrounding Mino.

"I came here to relax too. After a week full of classes, I just needed to get away from it all. By the way, I didn't catch your name back then. I should know the name of the assistant that helped with one of my favorite manga stories."

"Ah, right. I'm Yanase Yuu. Thanks again for buying our manga books."

"It's the least I can do. I need to read and analyze as much as I can to become a mangaka one day too. Who knows, maybe I'll get you to help me as an assistant."

Mino cleared his throat which made Yuu tense up. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think Yuu and I have to go."

"Go? Why so soon? And who are you?"

"I'm Kanade Mino, an editor of the Emerald Department at Marukawa Publishing."

Shiro's eyes went wide. Kanade Mino! As in the same Kanade Mino that Abe cheated on and then left me for?!

"Come on Yuu. We can come back later."

"I don't see why he has to leave with you."

Mino saw the evident anger and jealousy in Shiro's eyes. He sent back the same glare but added a smile with it. "He's coming with me because we're celebrating my birthday. So please, don't interfere with my lover and I. Have a good night."

Mino grabbed onto Yuu's arm and led him out of the hotspring. He quickly covered up Yuu's lower body and walked off with his confused and embarrassed lover. Shiro watched as they left. He couldn't believe that Abe's ex-boyfriend was with the guy he had set his eyes on. Was fate trying to piss him off? If so it was working. First his heart was stolen by Abe and then broken when Abe told him that he wanted to get back together with his ex-lover Mino. Now the same Mino was getting in the way of his potential lover.

That's where Shiro drew the line. He never lost a battle when it came to love and what he wanted. He wasn't going to let Mino have what should be his. He had to think of a way to split them apart and fast. He didn't see what was so desirable about the editor, but one thing was for sure, he was going to win Yuu's heart.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why did we have to go so soon? We were just starting to relax!" Yuu yelled while being dragged back to the room by Mino. Truthfully he was a little relieved that Mino had taken him away from Shiro. The way the atmosphere had felt made Yuu believe that there would have been trouble if they decided to stay.

Mino led Yuu into the room and closed the door behind them. He then turned to face his lover. "That guy looked like he was interested in you."

"I think you're taking it all the wrong way. He just looks up to me for being a mangaka assistant."

"I could tell Yuu. You can't stand there and tell me you didn't feel it?"

Yuu sighed. "Look, you have nothing to worry about. We're probably not going to see each other again. Besides, we're here to celebrate your birthday. Do you really want to spend this time arguing?"

Mino looked at Yuu in silence. It made Yuu wonder whether the other man would let the situation easily slide. To his relief, Mino let out a sigh and walked over to embrace him. The fact that they were both only wearing towels caused Yuu to tense up in embarrassment. He couldn't afford to get distracted. He still needed to give Mino his surprise.

"Hey Mino, do you mind if we put on our hamakas?"

"Wouldn't you rather stay like this?"

"You already know my answer to that."

"Ah, right. I'm here to relax and enjoy my time, but I can't have any physical fun with my lover. I got it, I got it." Mino smiled and leaned down to peck a sweet kiss on Yuu's lips. "Where do you want me to wait while you set up my surprise?"

"I told you, I don't have a surprise for you!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I stayed here?"

"Fine! Put on your hamaka and go wait in the guest lounge! I'll go get you when it's all done!"

Mino let go of Yuu and walked over to his bed. "Whatever you say, Yuu-chan."

Yuu-chan?!

Mino quickly put on his black hamaka and left the room. Yuu went to put his on and checked the time. He needed to go find the staff worker who was going to help him put everything in place. Yuu grabbed his room key and left the room.

-x-

Everything had turned out just as Yuu had planned. The staff member who offered him assistance helped him get the cake and Champaign back to the room. Now he just needed to track down his lover and let the surprise begin. Yuu left the room and started to make his way to the guest lounge. On his way, he saw a lot of happy couples and business men mingling and walking passed. The one person Yuu didn't plan to see on his way to the guest lounge happened to appear before him.

"Yanase!" Shiro practically yelled out as he quickly walked up to Yuu.

"Oh, h-hey. Are you enjoying the hotsprings?" Yuu asked while trying to keep his composure.

"Yeah, it's been really great. I pretty much needed this. Were you going to go back?"

"Oh no. I was going to go find Mino."

"Ah, the editor that was with you. Well, before you go find him, why don't we talk for a while? I want to ask you some questions while I have the chance."

"I don't really think I have the time."

"I promise I won't take too much of your time!"

Yuu couldn't look away from the pleading look in Shiro's eyes. It made him feel guilty. What harm would talking to him for a few minutes cause?

"Alright, sure, we can talk for a little bit."

"Great! Let's go!"

Shiro grabbed onto Yuu's hand and quickly dragged him down the hall. They made it to Shiro's room and entered. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll get us something to drink." Shiro left Yuu and walked over to the small refrigerator. Yuu decided to sit down on the foot of the bed and looked around the room. It was as gorgeous as the room he had booked for the weekend. It made him wonder how Shiro could afford it. Shiro made his way back over to Yuu with a can of cold beer.

"Sorry, this is all I have unless you want a glass of water."

"No, a cold beer is fine. Thanks. So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Hmm, I don't know where to start. Of course I want to ask you for some advice, what it takes to become part of the manga industry and everything else that falls under it, but…Something's been on my mind for a while and I feel like you're the only one that can help me with it."

"I'll try my best. What is it?"

Shiro bent down in front of Yuu and looked up at his maroon eyes. "You see, I broke up with my lover not too long ago and it's really bummed me out. I thought I'd always be in love with him and never let him go…but then I met you. I haven't stopped thinking about you. You're living my dream and you're cute. You interest me, Yanase. That's why I want to know if you can give me a chance?"

"Listen Shiro, I'm flattered but I'm already with someone!"

"But how long will he be yours?"

"What?"

"I said how long will he be yours? Abe isn't going to easily give up on the love of his life. How do you know if Mino isn't just trying his hardest to forget his past love? How do you know that he really does love you?"

"Wait, how do you know Abe?!"

"I know him…because I was the person he cheated on Mino with."


	16. Chapter 16

Yuu sat there speechless and shocked with what Shiro had just revealed to him. Was he really the one that had broken Mino and Abe up? Yuu just couldn't believe it. Shiro seemed like a nice guy, but behind that friendly smile was someone who was willing to take what already belonged to someone else. It almost made him sick.

"Don't you think that Mino's only with you to forget about Abe? As far as you know he could still be in love with the guy."

"You don't know that. Mino doesn't want anything else to do with Abe."

"That's what he told you, huh? Don't be naïve, he probably told you what you wanted to hear. You deserve better than that."

Shiro placed his hand on Yuu's and leaned in closer. "I'd do anything and everything to make you happy." Shiro slowly started to move in closer, but Yuu quickly pushed him away and stood up.

"Look Shiro, I'm not going to do the same thing Abe did! The one I love and want to be with is Mino, so stay away from him and stay away from me!"

Without hesitation, Yuu threw the can of beer to the side and walked out of the room. Deep down he was boiling with anger. He had come face to face with the person who intentionally stole Abe away from Mino. He was part of the reason Mino had to suffer from heart break. Now it occurred to him that Mino probably didn't know who Shiro was. If that was the case then Yuu decided it was for the better. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if he found out.

Making his way down the hall, Yuu remembered that he needed to go find his lover to commence the surprise he had planned. Arriving to the guest lounge, Yuu spotted Mino talking to a beautiful young lady. They looked to be having a fun conversation since they were both smiling and laughing. It created a feeling of jealousy in Yuu, something he didn't like feeling at all.

Mino noticed Yuu's ominous glare, but continued to smile. He looked back at the woman, said something brief, stood up and made his way over to his jealous lover. "It took you a while Yuu. I was growing a bit anxious."

"Oh really? It looked like you were having a nice time talking to that woman."

"She's an editor from another company. I know her from a few events that we've had in the past."

"Oh…Well, I guess it was only natural for the two of you to look so friendly with each other."

"Were you jealous?"

"No. I was just curious. Now come on, we need to get back to the room."

"Then lead the way, Yuu-chan."

"Do you really have to call me that?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it…It's just…Wait! Why are we still here? Come on, let's go!"

Yuu grabbed Mino's hand and quickly left the guest lounge.

-x-

"So, what do you think?"

It was a simple question, but Yuu was really anxious to hear his lover's answer. When Mino first laid his eyes on the delicious red velvet cake that had his name on it and the bottle of Champaign, he completely froze in place. Normally someone would scream, jump around and hug onto the other person, but Mino wasn't doing anything of the sort.

"Uhh, Mino?"

"Why are you so adorable Yuu-chan…?"

"Eh?"

Without warning, Mino threw his arms around Yuu and embraced him tightly. "I'm happy that you were thinking about me. Thank you for such a great surprise." The love and warmth that Mino wrapped Yuu within made the mangaka assistant smile. It made him want to keep Mino from anymore harm whether it was from Abe or from Shiro. Whatever he could do to make Mino continue to have that bright smile on his face was Yuu's top priority.

Mino looked down at Yuu and leaned down to kiss his lips. He then leaned away and looked into Yuu's glistening maroon eyes. "Should we start eating some of that cake? It looks really delicious."

"Yeah, eat as much as you want. Happy belated birthday Mino."

Mino continued to smile as he let go of Yuu and grabbed his hand. They walked over to the small table and moved to sit down. Yuu grabbed the bottle of Champaign, opened it and started to pour some into the two glasses.

"Are you going to eat some Yuu-chan?" Mino asked while he cut up the cake.

"No, I don't like sweets. So don't hold back and eat. You can save the rest for later."

"So you won't even eat one bite?"

Yuu stopped pouring the Champaign and looked at Mino quizzically. "What are you up to?"

"I thought it would be fun to feed you a piece. Can I Yuu-chan? Just one bite."

Yuu hated how Mino could persuade him so easily with that smile of his. He reluctantly nodded his head and opened his mouth. Mino took his fork and picked up a small piece of cake. He carefully brought it to Yuu's mouth to which Yuu quickly closed his mouth and ate the cake.

"So, how is it?"

"It's not bad, but I'd rather not eat more."

"Aww alright." Mino grabbed onto his glass of Champaign and put it up. "Cheers to spending time together." Yuu smiled and picked up his glass. The two made a toast with their glasses and then started to drink. While drinking, Yuu still couldn't forget about what Shiro had told him. All he wanted was to keep Mino from finding out. How? That's what he wanted to figure out.

-x-

Two hours later after eating half of the cake and drinking the entire bottle of Champaign, Mino had convinced Yuu into making out, which didn't take long to lead into something else. Mino kissed Yuu gently on his neck, then his jaw-line, his cheek, his nose, his forehead, until finally he placed his lips against Yuu's.

Yuu could feel Mino's hands roam inside his hamaka. No matter how many times they had been together, Yuu still felt shivers run down his spine. After everything that had happened between them, Yuu couldn't imagine himself with anyone else, not even Chiaki. Mino opened up Yuu's hamaka and moved his lips down Yuu's upper body.

"I thought I said…We wouldn't do this…" Yuu barely said as he felt Mino pecking kiss after kiss on his skin.

"It's your fault for seducing me…" Mino replied with a grin on his face. He slowly started to take off his own hamaka, while he enjoyed Yuu's eyes on his body. Yuu couldn't deny it; Mino was well built and toned. He cursed himself for being easily persuaded and loving the sight of his lover. Mino leaned his face back down and caught Yuu's lips into a passionate kiss.

-x-

Mino woke up and looked over at Yuu who was sleeping against his chest. It brought a smile to his lips. He liked how innocent Yuu looked while he slept. After engaging in their passionate love making, Mino thought it was best for Yuu to get as much rest as he needed. Mino, on the other hand, wanted to get some fresh air.

He quietly and slowly got up and out of bed while he made sure not to wake Yuu. He grabbed his hamaka and put it on, all while he kept his eyes on his lover. Mino felt like the luckiest person in the world having someone who loved him so much. With that thought in his mind, Mino silently walked towards the door and left the room.

Once he was in the hallway, he began to walk away, only to come face to face with Shiro. Why was he randomly standing in a hallway? It didn't make any sense to Mino, but he automatically knew that something was wrong.

"So, how long are you going to fool around with Yanase before you go back to Abe?" Shiro asked while he glared at Mino.

"What are you talking about? How do you know…?" Mino's eyes went wide. "Are you…?"

"The one Abe cheated on you with? Yeah, that's me. So tell me, how long do you plan on fooling around with Yanase?"

Mino's eyes grew intense. "I'm not fooling around with Yanase. He is my lover after all."

"Bull shit! Why would you get someone else to fall in love with you when you have Abe? You took him away from me! I thought he had left you for good, but instead he decided to leave me to go back to his one and only Mino!"

"Abe's in my past. My present and future have no one other then Yuu and I'm not going to let you take him from me. If you want Abe back, you can have him, but stay away from Yuu."

Shiro laughed a little at Mino's response. "Stay away from him you say? I don't think I want to. Yanase's cute and just my type. Why would I leave him alone because of his lover?"

"I'm warning you. I didn't fight back for Abe because he had as much fault as you did. But, if you try anything with Yuu, I won't hold back."

"We'll see about that. In the end, it'll be Yanase's decision on who he wants to be with. Also, keep your guard up, it won't take me long to steal him away and have him in my bed."

Mino grit his teeth and clutched his hand into a fist. Before he could do anything Shiro turned around with a grin and walked away. Mino had the urge to go after him and beat him mercilessly, but he knew it would only cause problems for not only him but for Yuu too. It wouldn't be fair to Yuu after he spent so much money and effort to get them a room for the weekend. So, he'd bite his tongue and control his anger.

He never thought that he'd come across the person Abe left him for. It hurt Mino to be reminded of the pain it caused him. But he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let it happen again. Yuu was the person who took him out of the abyss he had fallen in, he was the one who showed him how to love again, and because of that Mino wasn't going to let anyone ruin their relationship.


	17. Chapter 17

Yuu slowly started to wake up as his blurry vision noticed Mino sitting on the edge of the bed. Mino had his back to him and his head down. Yuu assumed that the older man was thinking about something by the way his shoulders seemed to droop.

"Are you having a hard time falling asleep?" Yuu asked while he lifted himself up. Mino turned to look at him with a sad smile.

"I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? What was it about?"

Mino turned his body around so he could reach his hand out to touch Yuu's cheek. "I dreamt that someone took you away from me."

"You know that's never going to happen right? It was just a nightmare," Yuu said in a reassuring voice. Mino only nodded his head before he leaned in to hug his lover. Sensing Mino's unease, Yuu wondered what he would do if Shiro tried to break them apart. He didn't want to make Mino worry about being left behind again. He also didn't want Shiro anywhere near Mino. Then of course there was still the issue with Abe.

"Hey Yuu-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I-I love you too. Now come on, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Mino let go of Yuu and leaned away. They didn't need to say anything to understand what the other was feeling. Gently, Mino pushed Yuu down onto the bed and kissed him once again. Yuu had no complaints this time because he knew that his lover needed to be reassured. Mino broke the kiss to look at Yuu.

"Is your body okay for another round?"

"Instead of asking embarrassing questions, why don't you just get on with it!" Yuu replied, evidently embarrassed by his lover's words. Mino smiled at the sight of Yuu's red face. He loved the different ways Yuu reacted to him. He never wanted to be torn apart from the younger man after all they had been through.

Yuu wrapped his arms around Mino's neck which took Mino by surprise. His maroon eyes were looking deeply into Mino's while his face was serious. "Mino, what we have is real right?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I just…thought you might regret being with me. Abe seemed like he was a big part of your life, and I'm sure if I never came into the picture, you most likely would have gone back to him, right?" Yuu didn't want to think about it. He didn't even want to imagine Mino being with Abe. But Shiro's words wouldn't leave him alone. Of course Yuu trusted Mino more then he would trust Shiro, but there was always a small possibility that Mino still had a part of his heart that only Abe owned.

Mino kept silent for a moment before he started to chuckle. Yuu's eyes went wide with surprise. "Hey! What's so funny? I'm being serious here!" Yuu exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan, I just thought it was funny how we're both worried about the same thing. We're scared that someone will break us apart. Knowing that you're as afraid as I am about that makes me feel safe. Abe doesn't mean anything to me anymore. We had our time together but he ruined it. Now, the only person I have eyes for is you."

Those sweet and gentle words made Yuu's heart jump within his chest. It was the proof he needed to brush Shiro's words completely away. Mino loved him and wanted only him. Yuu felt the same way. Pulling Mino's head down, Yuu pressed his lips against his lover's in a passionate kiss. He wanted to convey just how important Mino had become in his life. Another obstacle had appeared in their way, but Yuu was willing to fight if it meant keeping Mino at his side.

Mino gave into the kiss with as much passion as Yuu was giving. Throughout the night, they remained inseparable, craving each other's touch and kissing one another without any limits. Neither one wanted to pull away. Without words they were expressing what they felt. In their dark hotel room it was only them. No one could keep them apart.

XXXX

Shiro took another gulp of his fourth beer can before he threw it to the side and reached for another one. Sitting on the floor of his hotel room, he replayed what had happened between him and Mino over and over in his mind.

That cocky bastard! He thinks he's better then me! Just you watch! I'm going to steal Yanase away from you and make him mine!

At that moment Shiro's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed onto it and felt an ache strike his heart once he saw the Caller ID. He hesitantly answered the call and put the phone to his ear. "What gives me this surprise? Do you want to meet up for a one night stand or something?"

We need to talk.

"Talk? About what? Aren't you back with that oh so great Mino you love so much? Well let me tell you something Abe. Your ex-lover is staying at the same inn I'm at with his new lover Yanase. I'd say it makes me happy knowing that Mino's not with you, but I'm more pissed off that he's taking Yanase away from my reach."

Are you saying you're interested in that mangaka assistant?

"Yeah, I like him, but your ex-lover is in the way. You know Abe, I still have feelings for you and all, but seeing as you're so blinded with the idea of getting back with Mino, I have no choice but to accept. So here's the deal, I'll help you get Mino back if you help me steal Yanase from him. How does that sound?"

It's too good to be true actually. I like the sound of that idea. When are you coming back?

"Tomorrow afternoon. I have class on Monday. You should know since you're there."

Then I'll come by your place tomorrow night. Expect me there around seven.

"Sure, see you then."

Shiro hung up the phone and looked down at it. He couldn't believe he had just agreed to tell the guy he fell in love with that he was willing to help him get his ex-lover back. Then again, Shiro already started to desire Yanase. It was probably fate telling him that Abe wasn't meant to be his lover, but his ally. The sound of teaming up with Abe and stealing Yanase brought a grin to his face.

Just you wait Yanase…You'll be calling out my name soon enough…


	18. Chapter 18

After a peaceful and relaxing weekend, Mino and Yuu had gone back home to face a hectic work schedule. For the entire week, Monday through Friday, the two lovers had not seen each other, but kept in touch through calls and text messages. Yuu wouldn't admit it, but he missed Mino's company. He didn't want to sound needy, but he wondered how much longer he would have to wait before he saw Mino again.

Let's see…I should be done here by eight. I can go up to the Emerald Department and see if Mino can go to dinner with me…No, wait, he said he'd be staying here until ten. Damn it!

"Hey Yuu, are you okay?" Chiaki asked from across the room. Yuu's last job for the day was to help Chiaki with his manga pages. He still had a few more pages to get through.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be done soon." Yuu went on to focus on the page he was currently working on. He wasn't one for distractions and made sure to never do anything half-assed. He supposed the lack of concentration was due to going back to the old routine after spending so much time next to Mino's side. When two people love each other, they have to continue to love each other even when they're apart. It was an easy thing to do, but after everything that had happened with Yuu finding out who Shiro was and what his intentions were, he felt like he had to constantly watch his back.

The hours went by in a flash, but thankfully Chiaki, Yuu and the three female assistants were all able to complete their tasks for the day. The young women said their good-byes and left the room tired and hungry after a long day's work. Yuu, on the other hand, went to double check all of the manga pages for his friend who looked just as worn out as the assistants.

"How can you pull through Yuu? Aren't you tired?" Chiaki asked as he eyed his friend going through the pages.

"I've gotten used to it. Besides, I want to make sure everything was done correctly. It's not really that much more work." Yuu finished analyzing each of the pages and neatly began to stack them into a pile. "Make sure this gets to Hatori. You were late again, but the quality of the work will be worth it."

"Can you go with me? I'm scared to face him alone." Chiaki didn't even want to imagine the look on Hatori's face. It caused shivers to run up and down his spine. Yuu sighed. He still wasn't on good terms with Hatori, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. It also gave him an excuse to see Mino, even if it was brief.

"Alright, I'll go with you. I'm the one that has to make sure you make it home safely."

"Thank you Yuu!"

He never changes. Yuu thought as a smirk formed on his lips.

XXXX

Yuu and Chiaki had made it to the floor where the Emerald Department was located. From the look of it, a lot of the workers had already gone home. The ones that remained were finishing up their tasks and thanking the heavens that it was all coming to an end. The two friends walked down the hall until they made it to the Emerald Department. The only two editors present were Hatori and Mino who both seemed to be hard at work. Once Hatori noticed the two, he quickly stood up and walked over to them.

"Is it done?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, here it is!" Chiaki replied as he handed the pages to Hatori. Yuu took the chance to steal a glance at Mino who still hadn't noticed he was there. The older man was completely drawn to whatever he was working on. Hatori swiftly went through the pages and gave a nod of approval.

"This looks good. I'll add the finishing touches and give it to the printers first thing in the morning."

"Sorry for making you work so hard again Tori…" Chiaki said upset.

"It can't be helped. I'm used to it by now. Just make sure you get something to eat and some rest once you get home."

"Sure, no problem. Yuu's going to be with me."

At the sound of Yuu's name, Mino quickly lifted his head up and looked over at the three men. His eyes came into contact with the maroon ones he loved so much. Mino smiled, put down the papers in his hands, stood up and walked up to them. "Thank you for your hard work Yoshikawa-san, Yanase-san."

"Are you still going through Mayumi's pages?" Hatori asked the other editor.

"Yes, but I'm almost done. There are a few changes I want her to make before it's finalized. I also have to stay alert for Takano, just in case Erika calls and needs help with her work."

"It sounds like you have a lot on your plate. We should go so the two of you can get back to work," Yuu said while taking in Mino's tired face. Deep down he would have liked to stay and lend the man a hand, but he knew that wouldn't be possible with Hatori not suspecting that something was going on between them.

"Yuu has a point. We'll leave you two to your work," Chiaki added with a big smile on his face. The two friends said their goodbyes to the editors and walked off. Yuu found it funny that they had been in front of each other's lovers. He had a feeling Chiaki would had liked to show some form of affection to Hatori the same way he wished to do the same with Mino.

They got onto the elevator and went down to the lobby floor. They had agreed on eating out before they went to Chiaki's apartment. The two stepped out of the building and to Yuu's surprise, Shiro was standing on the sidewalk, apparently waiting for Yuu to show up. The college student grinned at Yuu's shocked face.

What the hell is he doing here?

"Hey Yanase, I was wondering how much longer I had to wait until you came out. I was hoping we could get together and talk about the other day," Shiro said as he approached the two men. Chiaki looked at Shiro confused before he looked over at Yuu.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now if you'll excuse us, we already have plans after a long day of work." Yuu grabbed Chiaki's arm and started to walk off. Shiro quickly moved to block them.

"Please don't be that way Yanase. I really don't want us to be on bad terms with each other. If you can just hear me out, I'm sure we can work things out and move on."

Yuu gave Shiro a slight glare. He didn't believe anything the younger man was telling him. His gut feeling told him to stay away from Shiro. Chiaki looked on as the third party while wondering to himself what was going on.

"Look Shiro, I'm tired and I already told you that I want you to stay away. So move and leave me alone."

Shiro grabbed onto Yuu's arm and pulled him towards him. Chiaki continued to look on in shock as Yuu kept his hold on him. "Yanase, if there's one thing I'm completely sure about, is that I love you."

EH?! Was the only thing Chiaki could think of.


	19. Chapter 19

Chiaki couldn't believe what he was witnessing at the moment. His good friend Yuu was having an argument with some random guy that just professed his love out loud. Chiaki felt awkward and out of place, like he saw and heard something he shouldn't have. Yuu, on the other hand, was infuriated with Shiro's stubbornness. Looking over at Chiaki, he could tell that his friend was getting the wrong idea. He knew he had to put an end to it before he started throwing punches and putting his job on the line for public assault.

"Shiro, you know that I already love someone. I don't mind if you admire me for being a mangaka assistant, but nothing else can go on between us. Come on Chiaki, let's hurry and get out of here."

Yuu pulled Chiaki away with him, not even daring to look back at the college student. Chiaki watched Shiro as they walked off. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Yuu. It seemed like a lot had happened while they weren't talking. "Uhh, Yuu, what just…?"

"I'll explain everything once we have food in front of us. I'm not going to let some guy get in my way of food and relaxation."

Chiaki only nodded, pretending like he understood where Yuu was coming from. The last time he had seen Yuu so heated was when he had rejected him and almost been in a fight with Hatori. If there was anything Chiaki could help with, he was willing to do it if it meant that Yuu would be okay.

The two continued to walk down the sidewalk. Shiro didn't take his eyes off of them, inwardly cursing that Yuu seemed to be wrapped around Mino's finger. He had talked to Abe on ways they could split the two apart. So far, Shiro was unsuccessful and would have to try harder. He took out his cell phone and speed dialed a number.

"Hey, it didn't work. Yanase's going to eat with some guy and didn't want to listen to anything I said. I'll leave Mino up to you. Maybe you'll have better luck."

Sure, I'll do my part of the plan. Why don't you follow that mangaka assistant around? You might find another opportunity to win him over.

"Yeah, you have a point there. I'll do that. Talk to you later."

Shiro hung up his phone and quickly started to run down the direction Yuu and Chiaki had gone. He'd follow the men and wait until there was a chance for him to strike.

XXXX

"I just faxed over the pages I want you to edit. If you have any questions don't hesitate to contact me." Mino was starting to wrap things up with his work for the night. He was currently talking with Mayumi over the phone and going through her pages.

I'll take a look at them right away. Also, Mino-san, how have things been going for you and Yanase? That is, if you don't mind telling me. I know you probably don't trust me as much after what happened on your birthday.

"You don't have to worry about that. I know you were only trying to get us back together. You were the one who took me to Yuu-chan's place after you saw what Abe had done. Ah, but as for how we're doing, everything's going great. We haven't had the chance to spend time together because of work, but eventually we'll be able to give each other company."

That's great Mino-san! I'm so happy to hear that! You know, I never would have guessed that Yanase would end up with you. He seems like the type to keep to himself and who's not interested in relationships.

Mino couldn't help but laugh. "It actually took me a while to convince him into the relationship. He's a great person Mayumi. After everything that happened with Abe, I'm grateful that he came into my life when he did."

Thinking back on how he had met Yuu at an event and then how their relationship blossomed brought a smile to Mino's lips. He wished he could re-live some of those moments, especially the ones where he found Yuu the most adorable.

You deserve to be happy with someone who won't hurt you. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to contact me. You may be my editor, but you're also my friend, remember that.

"Of course Mayumi. Ah, I need to call Takano before I leave. I'll call you tomorrow to check in."

Alright, have a good night Mino-san!

"You too, good-night." Mino hung up the call and went to dial Takano's number. Hatori had left to use the restroom, leaving Mino all alone in the department. He was glad he had someone to give him company while he worked. "Hello, Takano. I was talking to Erika earlier and she said she would have the edits done by tomorrow morning. She'll be waiting for your call then…Yes; I'm still in the office. I should be leaving in an hour or so. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Mino put down the phone and looked over at his cell phone. He felt like sending a message to Yuu and see how everything was going between him and Chiaki, but he decided not to. He'd contact him once he got out so Yuu would know that he was done for the day and heading home. Mino went back to go through some of the paper work on his desk. In his mind he knew in time that it would all calm down soon.

XXXX

Yuu and Chiaki had decided on a place to eat, ordered their food and were now sitting down with their food in front of them. Chiaki ate away at his meal while he looked at Yuu from across the table.

"You know, it's uncomfortable eating with you staring at me like that," Yuu said as he looked up at his friend. Chiaki blushed a little and quickly looked away.

"S-Sorry! I was just thinking about something."

"About what happened earlier and who that guy was, right?"

Chiaki looked back at his friend and slowly nodded. Yuu put down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It's a long story, but I know I can trust you with it. Are you ready to hear it?"

Chiaki nodded again. Yuu kept his eyes on his friend and slowly started to begin. "After you rejected me, I felt really heart broken and angry. I didn't feel like doing anything, but I knew I had to keep going if I wanted to keep my job and my house. I ended up bumping into Mino, one of the editors that work with Hatori. You saw him earlier when we went to leave the pages to Hatori."

"Yeah, he seemed really nice. He also has the charm all the editors in the Emerald Department are famous for," Chiaki replied with a smile as he grabbed his drink.

"Well, we ended up talking and he saw that I was going through a rough time. Things happened and well, I ended up drawing him naked, he asked me out and eventually we slept together and started a relationship."

Chiaki spurt out his drink and looked at Yuu wide eyed. "W-WHAT! Really? So then you two are TOGETHER?!"

"Don't be so dramatic Chiaki. I already told you we slept together and started a relationship. Any way, he told me about his ex-lover who cheated on him so he was still heart broken because of it. At first I thought we were just comforting each other, but when his ex-lover came back into the picture and tried to take him back, I realized that I started to develop feelings for him."

"Was that guy from before his ex-lover?"

"No, that was the guy Mino's ex-lover cheated on him with. His ex-lover's name is Abe and the guy that we saw is Shiro. So after Mino and I confessed our feelings to each other everything seemed to fall into place. Of course we had some problems with Abe, but thankfully he wasn't able to break us apart. Then Shiro comes into the picture and ends up wanting to steal me away. At first I thought he was someone who looked up to me, but after what he told me, I know he wants to try and split Mino and me apart."

"That's really bad Yuu. If you have two people to worry about, it'll only make it harder for you and Mino to be happy."

"I know. Mino still doesn't know who Shiro is. Unlike Abe I won't betray Mino and leave him for someone else. That's something I wouldn't do."

Chiaki looked at Yuu's serious face and smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

Yuu was taken aback from the sudden question. He was a little embarrassed to look so love struck in front of Chiaki, but at the same time it was nice to share his feelings to someone he trusted. "Y-Yeah, I do. That's why I want to make sure no one gets in our way."

"I'm really happy to hear that you found someone Yuu. I'll be here to help you if those guys try anything. Friends stick together after all."

"Thanks Chiaki."

The two smiled at one another and continued to talk. Shiro looked at them from where he sat far away from their sight. He wondered how he would be able to get Yuu to fall for him. He had to think of a plan and fast. His goal was to have Yuu that very night.

XXXX

Mino had finally finished his work for the day and said his goodbyes to Hatori. He felt exhausted and only thought about going to bed and falling asleep. He wished he could sleep next to Yuu's side. He missed the feeling of Yuu's warm body pressed against his. As much as he wanted it, he didn't want to bother Yuu who must have been exhausted too.

Mino got off of the elevator and walked towards the front doors. The fresh air felt nice after spending the whole day cooped up at his desk. He made a note that he'd buy a quick meal to take home. He didn't have the strength to cook. Walking down the sidewalk and towards the train station, Mino had a lot on his mind. He thought about what he would have to do the next day, how Yuu was doing and whether or not he had come across Shiro. There had been no sign of Abe which made Mino wonder if the man finally got the message that they were through.

Making it to the train station, Mino paid for his fare, got on the train and rode it to his apartment. To Mino's luck he had gotten the train fast and was walking to his apartment room in no time. Taking out his key, Mino stepped out of the elevator and started to walk down the hallway. What he didn't expect was Abe sitting against his apartment door, clearly beaten up and wounded. Mino ran over to the man's side.

"Abe! Hey, what happened to you?!"

Abe looked up at Mino and groaned. "I had a little fight with some guys on my way home. This was the closest place so I decided to come here."

"Do you want me to call a taxi? Maybe Mayumi can come pick you up."

"I don't want to be a bother. I'll just stay out here until morning. Heh, I'm kind of stupid right? Coming to my ex-lover's place and hoping that he would help me after everything I did."

"I still don't forgive you for what you've done, but I can't leave you here like this. Come on, you can stay the night, but only because you're too hurt to move on your own." Mino grabbed Abe's arm and helped him to his feet. He opened his apartment door and stepped inside, helping the man to the couch before he went back to close the door. Mino walked back over to Abe and looked him over. "I'll go get some bandages and wet some cloths. Stay put."

Mino walked away and towards his room. He grabbed the bandages and went to the bathroom to wet some cloths. He went back over to Abe and started to clean some of the wounds and cuts on Abe's arms. He felt Abe's eyes on him while he cleaned him up, but decided not to make any eye contact.

"You really are too good for someone like me Mino…There's not a day I don't regret taking advantage of your kindness."

"What's done is done. All we can do is move forward," Mino replied while he kept his focus on his task.

"Have you really moved forward? Does your heart really belong to Yanase?"

Mino stopped cleaning his arm and stayed silent for a moment. "Yuu is the only one I ever think about. He's the one that has my heart."

"Does he think the same way? Are you the only one in his heart?"

"Of course. Now let me finish cleaning you up so we can go to sleep."

"Let me finish Mino. What if I told you that the guy I cheated on you with is interested in your current lover?"

Mino looked up at Abe. "How do you know that?"

"I ran into Shiro yesterday. He told me that he looks up to Yanase and that they saw each other at this hotspring inn this past weekend. He was really happy. He told me that he had hooked up with Yanase, before he went to meet up with you."

"You're lying…" Mino didn't want to believe anything Abe was telling him. All Abe wanted to do was break them apart with lies.

"I wish I was. Shiro is the type of guy to get what he wants. You're going to get hurt again Mino. I think it's better if you hear it from me now instead of later."

"Yuu would never do anything like that! He's not like you Abe! I believe in Yuu when he tells me that he loves me and that he won't leave me for anyone!"

Abe grabbed onto Mino's chin and forced him to meet his gaze. "I'm done trying to force my way into your life again. All I want is for you to be happy. Yanase isn't the one for you. He'll end up leaving you for someone else." Mino couldn't avert his gaze and hated himself for falling victim to Abe's words. He wanted to push the man away. He wanted to kick him out and slam the door in his face. But Abe was Mayumi's friend too and she wouldn't forgive him if he let Abe go on the streets hurt.

Mino pulled away from Abe's grasp and stood up. "I don't need to listen to you. If I believe you then that will only hurt Yuu. I trust him and I know he wouldn't hook up with someone while in a relationship." Abe slowly stood up and looked directly into Mino's eyes.

"Give me a chance to prove to you that I'm right. If I'm wrong, then I'll leave you alone for good." Mino wondered whether or not to listen. But the thought of Abe finally leaving him alone sounded like bliss. Yuu didn't have anything to hide. He was faithful and in love with Mino just like Mino was with him.

"Alright. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Show me the proof that Yuu is the one lying to me."

Abe nodded his head. "Give me a while to recover a little and then I'll show you all the proof you need."

This will be the last time you believe in that mangaka assistant. Destiny wants us to be together, Mino-san, and I'll make sure that's how it all turns out.


	20. Chapter 20

Throughout the rest of dinner, Chiaki and Yuu chatted away about work, manga series, Hatori and Mino. Yuu was surprised at how much fun he was having. Chiaki suggested that the four get together sometime and go out on a double date. Of course Yuu wasn't entirely sure about the plan because of his strained relationship with Hatori, but he supposed he could make the sacrifice if it made Chiaki happy. He was his best friend after all.

"Ah, I feel stuffed! That was really good, wasn't it Yuu?" Chiaki sighed out in satisfaction. The food brought back some of the energy he lost during work. Yuu put down his napkin and looked over at his phone. He saw a message from Mino that said he got out of work and was heading home for the day. Yuu had the urge to ask if he could go over after he dropped Chiaki off, but he thought it was too troublesome. Mino most likely wanted to rest after such a long day. Yuu put his phone away and looked over at his friend.

"We should get going Chiaki. The sooner we get to your apartment, the sooner I can head home."

"Why don't you just stay with me?"

"Chiaki, do you know what Hatori would do if he found out I spent the night?"

"We'll just tell him it was really late. Besides, after we tell him you're going out with Mino, he won't be so paranoid anymore."

Yuu was always amazed at how laid back Chiaki was. That was probably the main reason Yuu had fallen in love with him in the first place. The innocent smile on his face was something Yuu had wanted to protect. He still felt that way, only now it was just on a friendship basis.

"Fine. When you put it that way I can't refuse."

"Great! Let's get going!" Chiaki replied. The two friends got up, left their payment on the table and started to walk off. Shiro quickly stood up from his seat and carefully began to follow the two.

XXXX

It was already close to ten o'clock when Chiaki and Yuu arrived to Chiaki's apartment. They decided to watch a movie before they called it a night. While watching the movie, Yuu couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling. He started to get the feeling when they left the restaurant, got on the train and walked to Chiaki's apartment. He didn't know why, but he just knew something didn't feel right.

Taking a quick glance at his phone, Yuu was debating on sending Mino a message. Chiaki noticed Yuu's concerned look. "Is everything okay, Yuu?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Are you sure? You look worried about something."

"Yeah, I'm probably not thinking straight because I'm tired. Mind if I go wash up?"

"No, go ahead. I'll get you a pillow and a blanket."

Yuu nodded his head and got up from the couch. He headed towards the bathroom while Chiaki turned off the TV and stood up. Chiaki started to make his way to his room when he heard his doorbell ring. He instantly guessed that it was Hatori. Chiaki sighed and prepared to face his lover and explain why he had let Yuu stay over for the night. He only hoped that Hatori would believe him.

Walking over to the door, Chiaki opened it. His eyes went wide when he saw it wasn't Hatori, but he didn't have a chance to say anything. Shiro grabbed onto him and covered his nose and mouth with a cloth. Chiaki struggled to break free but it was no use. He slowly passed out in Shiro's arms.

XXXX

Yuu finished washing his face and rinsing his mouth. He was ready to get some sleep and hoped that it would take the uneasy feeling away. He walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the living room.

"Hey Chiaki, are you…?"

Yuu stopped mid-sentence once he saw Shiro sitting on the couch with an unconscious Chiaki on his lap. He had a knife placed to Chiaki's vulnerable neck. Shiro grinned as he saw the surprised look on Yuu's face.

"You really care about this guy don't you? It looked like the two of you were having a great conversation at the restaurant."

"How do you know that?" Yuu replied.

"I was keeping my eyes on you. I wasn't going to just walk away after confessing my feelings. So I followed you to the restaurant and then back here. I'm really glad your friend was stupid enough to open the door. If he didn't do that, my plan would have back fired on me."

"What the hell are you talking about Shiro?! Let go of Chiaki! He has nothing to do with this!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. But, I can change my mind if you listen to what I tell you and do it without any complaints or struggle."

"What are you getting at?"

"I won't hurt your friend if you sleep with me."

"You're insane Shiro! Now let go of Chiaki before I go over there and beat you up!"

Shiro laughed in response and placed the knife closer to Chiaki's neck. "Try that and I won't hold myself back from cutting his neck. It's really not that hard Yuu. Would you rather sleep with me or have your best friend hurt? It's not a hard choice, unless he's not that important to you."

Yuu grit his teeth and clutched his hand into a fist. He couldn't believe Shiro would do something so dirty and cowardly. He had to decide whether or not he would listen to the young man's commands in order to keep his friend from harm. Looking down, Yuu felt angry, but he knew what had to be done.

"Let's get it over with."


	21. Chapter 21

Yuu felt powerless. His best friend was unconscious and being held at knife point by a guy he didn't want anything to do with. If Chiaki wasn't in danger, Yuu would have taken the opportunity and beat Shiro up until he passed out. That's how much anger he had towards the younger male. Yet, the situation wasn't like that. In order to keep his friend from harm, Yuu had to do something he didn't want to. He had to surrender and give himself to Shiro.

Shiro grinned as he watched Yuu's frustration. It turned him on knowing that he would soon get what we wanted. "You can start by taking off your shirt. Let me see that lean upper body I've dreamt about so much."

Yuu felt disgusted. He looked up and glared at Shiro before he unzipped his sweater and tossed it to the side. He then removed his white v-neck and dropped it to the floor. Yuu could see the lust in Shiro's eyes. It made him want to puke. The only one he wanted to see like that was Mino.

"I like what I see Yanase-san. For a mangaka assistant you have a nice body. Now take off the pants."

Yuu grit his teeth but didn't say a word as he unbuttoned his jeans, pulled down the zipper and then took them off along with his shoes, leaving him only in his black boxers. "Don't you think it's a little desperate and sad that you have to threaten someone to do this for you?" Yuu said. He was furious, but knew that he couldn't do anything reckless for Chiaki's sake. That, of course in Yuu's mind, didn't involve bad mouthing Shiro.

Shiro laughed. "It's the only way I could get someone as stubborn as you Yanase-san. It could have been different if you would have listened to me and left Mino. I could have gently made love to you, but you threw that chance away. I'm not going to hold back and you're going to like it while I screw you."

"You really know how to talk like a gentlemen don't you, you bastard."

"Then I'll whisper sweet words into your ear while I screw you. Is that any better?" Shiro replied with a smug grin. "Why don't we get started?" Shiro said as he slowly started to place Chiaki onto the couch while keeping the knife against his neck. "He's cute too, isn't he? If you don't do as I say, I might just do him too."

"Touch Chiaki and I'll kill you."

Shiro chuckled as he moved away from Chiaki and towards Yuu. He placed the knife under Yuu's chin and wrapped his other arm around him. "I like that look in your eyes. It shows that you're not going to be easy. Tell me Yanase-san, how would you like me to start?"

"I can't stand you."

"Well you're going to have to."

Shiro moved the knife away and forced a kiss onto Yuu. He placed the knife on the back of Yuu's neck while he deepened the kiss. Yuu stood there in disgust. He hated the feeling of Shiro's lips against his own. He hated the feeling of Shiro's hand moving down his back. How did it get to that point? Yuu felt as if he were living in a shojo manga, full of conflicts just to be with the person he loved.

I'll imagine that it's you Mino…That's the only way I'll be able to get through this.

XXXX

Abe and Mino were silently driving through the streets in a taxi. Mino was curious on where they were going. All he wanted was to see Yuu and prove to Abe that Yuu wasn't doing anything to hurt him. The taxi slowly drove up to an apartment complex that Mino wasn't familiar with. Abe took out some money and paid the driver before he made his way out of the car. Mino quietly followed behind while he kept his eyes on the apartment. The taxi drove off as Abe made his way next to Mino.

"We're here. Are you ready to see the truth Mino?"

"Is Yuu here?"

"Of course he is. I told you I was going to prove to you that Yuu was going to break your heart. Well, you'll see with your own eyes what I meant."

Abe started to walk towards the building's front doors. Mino hesitated for a moment but slowly began to walk behind Abe. He was trying his hardest to figure out why Yuu would be there. He guessed that Chiaki lived in the building, and Abe mistook Chiaki as someone Yuu was hanging out with behind Mino's back. That's what Mino thought and it brought a smile to his face.

The two made their way inside and towards the elevators. Inside, Abe pressed the button for the sixth floor. The two waited in silence until the elevator made it to the sixth floor and opened its doors. They both stepped out while Abe led the way to a specific door. He put his finger to his lips as he turned to look at Mino. Inside they could hear pants and silent moans. Mino's heart stopped. He knew the person behind those sounds. They belonged to Yuu. There was no doubt in his mind that it was him.

"Are you alright Mino?" Abe whispered as he noticed the torn look on Mino's face. Mino couldn't say anything as he pressed his ear onto the door. He continued to hear the same sounds he had come to love whenever he was together with Yuu. Tears started to form in Mino's eyes. Abe reached over to grab Mino's shoulder, but Mino pulled away. He started to pound on the door with all his might.

"Yuu, you traitor! I trusted you!"

Inside the apartment, Yuu's eyes went wide while he was lying on the floor with Shiro on top of him. He didn't know whether he was hearing things or if he had actually heard Mino's voice. To clear up his confusion, Mino pounded on the door again harder then before. "Why did you lead me on like this?! How could you?!"

"Mino!" Yuu shouted in a panic. He couldn't believe what was going on. He felt stupid for not figuring out that it was a trap. He tried to push Shiro away but Shiro pushed him back down and held the knife to his throat.

"It looks like someone's single now," he said with a smirk.

"You bastard! Mino! Mino, it's not what you think! Mino!"

To Yuu's misfortune, Mino had already run away from the door and left. Abe grinned to himself before he chased after him. He'd have to celebrate with Shiro for their success.

"You should stop struggling Yuu. Mino's gone for good. So be a good lover and finish satisfying me." Shiro leaned down and kissed Yuu who was struggling to get away. Chiaki slowly started to open his eyes. He looked to the side and saw Yuu, only in his boxers, being assaulted by Shiro with a knife. His eyes went wide. He quickly looked around and grabbed a coffee mug that sat on the coffee table. He silently stood up and made his way over to Shiro.

Without hesitation, Chiaki smacked the mug at Shiro's head causing the younger male to fall to the side and lose consciousness. Chiaki dropped the mug and leaned down to help Yuu. "Yuu! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry! This is my fault! Did he hurt you?! Should we call the police?!"

Yuu kept quiet as his bangs were covering his eyes. "Yuu, answer me!" Chiaki pleaded. Yuu looked up at his friend with tearful eyes.

"It was all a trap Chiaki…Mino heard me and Shiro…"

"But it wasn't like that! He forced himself on you! We have to call him and set things straight!"

"We can do that Chiaki…but what if he doesn't believe me? What if Shiro really got away with it and broke us up?"

Chiaki kept his eyes on his friend. He moved closer to embrace Yuu, hoping that it could comfort him. He wished things didn't happen the way they did. One way or another, Chiaki was determined to save Yuu's relationship. He wasn't going to let the enemy win.


	22. Chapter 22

"Shouldn't we call the cops before we go?" Chiaki had his eyes on the unconscious Shiro whose hands were tied behind his back with a tie and mouth was muffled with another tie. Yuu had already put his clothes back on and eyed the passed out man on the floor.

"We don't have time to wait for the cops. If you want, you can stay here and do that while I go to Mino's place."

"It'll help if I go too! But this guy needs to pay for what he did!"

At that moment, the two heard someone entering the apartment. They turned their heads to see Hatori walking into the living room. The first thing he noticed was Shiro. He looked up at Chiaki with a confused look.

"Ah Tori! It's not what it looks like! He broke in here, put me to sleep and forced Yuu to do things he didn't want to do! He's trying to break Yuu and Mino apart!"

Hatori's eyes went wide. "Did you just say Yuu and Mino…? Then that means…?"

"Yeah, we're going out. So you can stop worrying about me being with Chiaki. We're still friends you know."

"Hey Tori! Could you call the cops and wait here? We need to go find Mino!"

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

"What I just said! Come on Yuu, let's hurry!"

Yuu nodded as he ran over to the front door. Chiaki quickly gave Hatori a quick kiss on the cheek before he ran off behind Yuu. Hatori watched as the two disappeared and heard the front door close. He looked back at Shiro and made a mental note that Chiaki would have to explain everything once he got back.

XXXX

Abe and Mino had made it back to Mino's apartment building. It took Abe a while to finally convince Mino into getting a taxi with him and heading back to his place. Mino was a bit hesitant to go home since he figured that would be the first place Yuu would run to and make excuses. He didn't want to face Yuu after what he heard in Chiaki's apartment. But he didn't want to bother Mayumi or anyone else, so he decided going home was the best and only option.

All Mino wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry his eyes out until he fell asleep. The pain he felt in his heart was unbearable. Why did he have to go through it again? Why wasn't he allowed to be happy with someone without getting hurt in the end? He wondered about it while he walked to his apartment room with Abe. He had believed that he would prove Abe wrong, but instead he was the one who was in the wrong all along.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you calm down?" Abe asked as they reached Mino's place. Mino slowly shook his head to decline Abe's offer. Abe kept his eyes on Mino and sighed. "It seriously kills me to see you like this. I'm glad you found out the truth, but you still got hurt because of it. You'll see Mino. In time, things will get better. Yanase never loved you like I did and still do."

"I don't want to talk about it Abe…I just…want to be alone right now."

"I understand. Call me if you need anything."

Abe placed his hand on Mino's shoulder for reassurance before he walked away and left Mino alone. Mino took out his key and noticed that his hand was trembling while he tried to open his door. It took a few seconds for him to unlock the door knob and get into his apartment. Once inside, he closed the door and walked into the dark place he called home. He didn't want to go to his bed right away, so he opted to go sit down on the couch in the living room. It had been a long day.

Without wanting to, he started to recall what he heard at Chiaki's apartment. It was definitely Yuu. The thought of Yuu with Chiaki in an intimate way made Mino feel sick. All along he was being played with and he stupidly fell for it. He gave his heart to Yuu, believing that the younger man would take care of it. Mino supposed that only the lucky few were able to find someone who wouldn't break their heart. He, on the other hand, was unfortunate when it came to love.

Maybe this time…I've learned my lesson. Love…is just not for me.

XXXX

Yuu and Chiaki had paid for a taxi to get to Mino's apartment faster. They dashed through the front doors and decided to run up the stairs to Mino's floor. Once they reached it, they ran towards Mino's room. Yuu knocked on the door while panting for air.

"Mino! It's me! We need to talk!"

"…Go away."

The broken tone in Mino's voice made Yuu's heart shatter. He could tell that the editor was in pain. "Mino, please listen to me!"

"I don't want to talk to you. Please, go home."

"Mino! It's Chiaki! You need to listen to what we have to say! It's all a big misunderstanding!"

"I know what I heard…So don't lie to me. I'm sure Hatori won't be too happy to hear that his lover was with someone else either."

"What are you talking about?" Chiaki asked confused. "Shiro was the one who was taking advantage of Yuu! He broke into my apartment and put me to sleep! Tell him Yuu!"

"It's true…Shiro was holding Chiaki at knife point while he was passed out and threatened to hurt him if I didn't do as he said…I had no other choice Mino! If it makes you feel any better, Chiaki knocked him out before we could go all the way! While he kissed me and touched me, I felt disgusted! The only one I thought about was you! I imagined that it was you and not him just so I could get through it! To hell with Shiro! I love you!"

Chiaki put his hands on Yuu's trembling shoulders to calm him down. There was silence which made Yuu and Chiaki anxious. "Shiro's still at my apartment passed out. We tied him up and I told Tori to call the cops. If you still don't believe Yuu and want to see with your own eyes that we're not lying, then come with us." Chiaki wanted nothing more then to save his best friend's relationship. He wanted Mino to believe in them.

The door to Mino's apartment opened. Maroon eyes met Mino's while the three of them stood in front of each other. "Alright, take me with you. I want to believe you Yuu-chan. So please, prove to me that everything you said is true."

Yuu nodded his head. "Let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

The trip back to Chiaki's apartment was an awkward one, especially for Chiaki. He didn't know what he could say or do to get rid of the tense atmosphere. Every now and then he would smile at both Yuu and Mino, reassuring them that everything was going to be okay. The three made it back to the apartment complex and found Shiro being taken away by two officers. Hatori was busy talking to a third officer on what Chiaki had told him.

"Chiaki, you're back. I'm going to need you to tell the officer everything I don't know," Hatori said as his lover walked inside the apartment.

"Sure thing. Umm, Yuu, why don't you and Mino go and talk in my room for a while?"

Yuu nodded his head and grabbed onto Mino's hand. He led the taller man into Chiaki's bedroom and closed the door so they could be away from everyone else. Mino looked over at Yuu who still had his back facing him. Yuu's body started to tremble which took Mino by surprise. He was about to call out his name when Yuu turned around and revealed his tearful face. "Now do you believe me?" It was the only thing Yuu could say.

"I'm sorry…But you have to understand that I really thought you and Chiaki were…!"

"That proves that you don't trust me, damn it! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not like Abe! I'm not going to ever betray you! Chiaki is my friend! I don't see him in a romantic way anymore! The only one I want to call my lover is you! You're the only one who makes me go crazy! Don't you get that?!"

The tears continued to fall down Yuu's cheeks. Mino looked on in pain and surprise. He slowly moved closer to Yuu until he gently embraced the smaller man in his arms. "I'm so sorry Yuu-chan. I promise, I won't doubt you ever again. I love you more then anything in this world. You saved me from the abyss I had fallen in. You're my light, Yuu-chan."

Yuu felt Mino's arms tighten around him. He missed the warm feelings Mino lit up in his heart. He never wanted to let go of him. He was someone Yuu never wanted to live without. The door began to open as Chiaki popped his head inside. "Umm, Yuu, the police wants to ask you some questions…"

"I'm coming." Yuu leaned away from Mino who took his arms away from holding him. He looked up at Mino.

"Go ahead. I'll be right here waiting for you."

Yuu nodded his head and walked out of the room. He left with Chiaki as Hatori stayed behind and looked over at Mino. "So, you two made up I assume?"

"You know about us?" Mino asked surprised.

"Chiaki and Yanase filled me in. It took me by surprise…Do you really love him?" Hatori asked as he walked further inside the room.

"Yes I do," Mino replied without hesitation. "I love him as much as you love Chiaki."

Hatori gave Mino a faint smile. He didn't know much about Mino outside of work. Now he was entering personal territory where he knew about Mino's love life which happened to involve a certain maroon eyed rival.

XXXX

After a while, the police finally left to everyone's relief. Chiaki insisted that Mino and Yuu stay the night since it was already really late. Chiaki told them they could have his bed, but Mino and Yuu preferred to stay on the couches. After saying good-night to Hatori and Chiaki, Yuu and Mino sat silently next to each other in the living room.

"You don't mind being here, Yuu?" Mino asked as he looked over at Yuu.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well, Hatori and Chiaki aren't that far away from us. I just want to make sure you're not uncomfortable."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Well…You never know what is happening behind closed doors…"

It took a few seconds for Yuu to finally realize what Mino was referring to. His cheeks went crimson red. "I don't think they'd do anything while we're here. Chiaki would be too embarrassed. Besides, I don't know why you're so worried about it. We're here to sleep after a long day so just lie down and go to sleep already."

Mino chuckled by the way Yuu was averting his gaze. He was happy that everything had been resolved. "I see. Then would you mind if I use your lap as a pillow?"

"…Go ahead."

Mino leaned over and laid his head on Yuu's lap. He looked up at Yuu with a big smile on his face, expressing how relieved he was that Yuu was still his. "Yuu-chan, I'm sorry we haven't had a lot of time to spend together. We're always so busy that our schedules are never in sync."

"It can't be helped. So don't stress yourself out about it."

"But, I really want to spend more time with you. I'll admit, I get a little jealous whenever you tell me you're going to hang out with Chiaki."

"We're just friends."

"I know, I know, but I still wish I could be the one at your side."

"Then why don't we stay at each other's places from time to time like Hatori and Chiaki do? We can see each other more that way until our work load dies down." Yuu thought it was better then directly telling Mino they should move in together. It was still a bit too early for them to consider that option.

"I'd like that. We can start tomorrow, at your place."

"Why my place?"

"There's something about Yuu-chan's house that gives me that warm and cozy feeling."

"That's weird. I wouldn't say it's warm and cozy."

"That's because you're used to it."

Mino's eyes started to slowly close. Yuu could tell that he was exhausted from the long day. Gently, Yuu started to caress Mino's head, moving his brown locks away from his face and marveling at his handsome sleeping face. There was nowhere Yuu would rather be then by Mino's side. He was the person that made Yuu feel complete, the one who brought sunlight to his clouded life and made him happy after a long and stressful day.

Leaning down, Yuu kissed Mino's forehead. He then moved to kiss Mino's lips. Yuu didn't realize how long the kiss was until he heard a soft snicker. He quickly jolted himself up and looked to the side. Hatori was standing feet away in his sleeping clothes with a huge grin on his face. Yuu felt his cheeks heat up but made the effort to hide his embarrassment and glare at Hatori. It was no use. The way Hatori continued to grin made Yuu realize that he wouldn't hear the end of it in the morning.


	24. Chapter 24

"Say anything and I will kill you."

Yuu made sure to whisper his threat so only Hatori could hear him while they made breakfast. Mino and Chiaki were sitting at the table, eagerly talking and waiting for the food to be ready. Hatori only grinned as he kept his attention on the frying sausages in front of him.

"How long do you think they'll have Shiro locked up?" Chiaki asked.

"Who knows? He did break in, threaten to hurt you and assaulted Yuu-chan. He might be locked up for a while," Mino replied. "I have a feeling that Abe had something to do with it too."

"Who's Abe?" Hatori asked as he looked over at Mino.

"He's my ex-lover. He's been trying to get back together with me and had tried to break Yuu and me apart. I can't help but feel like he had something to do with what Shiro did."

"We can go to his place and beat him up until he confesses and tells the truth," Yuu suggested. He wouldn't mind giving Abe a few good punches to the face.

"I wouldn't want you getting arrested too Yuu-chan. We'll figure something out."

"Listen to Mino, Yuu-chan and calm down," Hatori responded. Yuu could tell that he was enjoying himself. Of course Chiaki was oblivious to Hatori's teasing and kept his eyes on Mino with worry.

"What if he tries to do something else? I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"We'll be okay. We've decided to sleep over each other's places for a while. That way we can spend more time together and probably not run into Abe," Mino replied in a reassuring tone. Chiaki nodded. Yuu and Hatori finished cooking breakfast and filled the table with food. Chiaki gratefully thanked the two for the delicious meal and started to eat before everyone else. Yuu couldn't help but enjoy the atmosphere. He was eating breakfast with his lover and his best friend. Hatori was a different story, but Yuu couldn't deny that he genuinely loved Chiaki and for that he was willing to accept Hatori and make a truce.

After breakfast Mino decided to head back home, get some work done and pack up some of his belongings. He told Yuu he would be at his place in the evening. Chiaki had suggested Yuu to hang out with him and Hatori, but once Yuu remembered being caught in the act of being a lovesick lover, he thought it was best if he went home and rested. There was no way he was going to give Hatori the luxury of teasing him any longer.

XXXX

"I'm home!" Mino said proudly as he stepped inside Yuu's house with his luggage bag.

"Did you bring a week's worth of clothes?" Yuu asked as he closed the door and followed Mino into the living room.

"Yeah, I packed everything I'm going to need. Thanks again for letting me stay here Yuu-chan. It's going to be fun living together."

Yuu walked over to Mino and gently embraced him which caught Mino by surprise. "I hate that you make me like this. When I'm around you, I can't help but want to hold you. It's kind of annoying."

Mino smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuu, bringing him closer to his body. He enjoyed the loving side of Yuu. It made him feel important and wanted. Something he thought he would never be able to feel again after Abe's betrayal.

"Hey Yuu-chan, I think I should go unpack. We can watch a movie and order carry-out afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Sure."

Anything sounded fine with Yuu as long as he was together with Mino. He wanted to put everything that had happened behind them and make up for the time they had spent away from each other.

XXXX

Yuu and Mino ordered carry-out and decided to watch Docchi Mo Docchi*. Mino enjoyed the sound of Yuu's laughter every time something funny happened to the main couple. Mino also found it funny that the movie was about two men who fought over who would be on top at work and in their personal love lives. It reminded him of his relationship with Yuu. Of course, Yuu seemed to have accepted letting Mino take control when they were in the heat of passion.

Mino silently finished his food and finished watching the movie with Yuu. When the movie was over they cleaned up and got ready for bed. Yuu let Mino take a shower first so he could finish cleaning up and making sure the doors and windows were locked. Once Mino got out of the shower and Yuu went to take his, Mino found himself in Yuu's room, wearing a green t-shirt and black pants. He walked over to a bookshelf Yuu had and reached over to grab the sketchbook he remembered Yuu used to sketch him naked.

He smiled as he went through the pages. Yuu was a very good artist. He could draw anything he wanted to. Mino finally made it to the sketch Yuu had done the first night Mino had been over. It was a little embarrassing looking at the sketch, but he was happy knowing that only Yuu's eyes would see it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yuu asked as he walked into the room. He was wearing a white bath robe and his hair was damp from the water. Mino smiled and closed the sketchbook.

"I was looking through your sketches. I find it cute that you still have the sketch of me naked."

Yuu's face blushed from embarrassment. He quickly walked over to Mino, snatched the sketchbook away and averted his gaze. "I don't like throwing away my sketches. Besides, I haven't looked at it since that day."

"Ah, is that so? That's too bad. I really thought Yuu-chan would look at it whenever he was lonely," Mino replied a little disappointed. Yuu sighed and put the sketchbook back in its place.

"I'm not that desperate you know. Wouldn't it freak you out if I used that sketch for my own needs?"

"Not really. I'd know that you miss me," Mino responded with a smile.

"And this is why I can't win with you."

Mino kept the smile on his face as he tenderly wrapped his arms around Yuu. "I'd carry a picture of you if I could. I'll see your cute face when I can't see you in person."

"Would you make out with it? I'm serious. If you say yes, I'm going to kick you out of my house."

Mino laughed, "I'd admire you, but a photo wouldn't be able to replace the real thing." Mino leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuu's. It had been a while since they were able to be alone. The kiss grew more passionate with each second that passed. They slowly found their way onto Yuu's futon and continued to kiss one another. Mino broke it after a while and moved his lips onto Yuu's jaw-line. Mino missed the feeling of his lips on Yuu's skin. He wanted to mark Yuu all over.

To Mino's surprise, Yuu pushed him away and onto the futon. Mino was now beneath him, surprised and a bit curious as to what Yuu had in mind. "I-I'll do it." Yuu said as he helped Mino take off his shirt. Yuu moved his lips onto Mino's neck and slowly started to peck kiss after kiss towards Mino's collar bones.

"Yuu…Did that movie bring back your stubborn side of wanting to be on top?" Mino asked.

"No…I just wanted to be the one to initiate this for a change…"

Mino could see Yuu's ears getting red. He smiled and gently ran his hand through Yuu's wet hair. "Then I won't stop you." With that said, Yuu continued to trail kisses down Mino's upper body. For the first time in a long time, he was pleasing the person beneath him for love and not just for pleasure. The thought brought a smile to his face. The night was just beginning. They would have enough time to make up for the days they spent apart.


	25. Chapter 25

Living with Mino was rather enjoyable for Yuu. He liked waking up in the morning and seeing Mino's sleeping face. He loved being greeted with a smile and a kiss. He loved making breakfast together, eating together and heading out of the house together. Of course, there were also their heated nights of love making. Yuu felt like he was becoming addicted to Mino's touch.

On the fourth day of the week Yuu had to help Mayumi with some of her pages. When the work was finished and the three female assistants had left the room, Mayumi looked over at Yuu who was putting his tools away. "Umm Yanase-san, can I talk with you for a bit?"

"Sure, what is it?" Yuu replied wondering what Mayumi wanted to talk about.

"I'm worried. I haven't heard from Abe in days. I know he's probably the last person you want to hear about, but I don't know where he could be."

"I see…Have you gone to his place or maybe where he works?"

"That's the thing Yanase-san, no one knows where he could be and I've gone to his apartment but I never get an answer. I don't know what to do. I was thinking of telling Mino-san, but I don't want to bother him with it."

"I'll tell Mino about it and see if he knows anything. We'll be on the look out."

"Thanks Yanase-san, and be careful. After what Abe did to Mino on his birthday, I worry about you and Mino."

"Don't worry about us. If that guy tries to do anything, I'll seriously kick his ass."

Mayumi smiled in response. Yuu, on the other hand, was growing a little anxious to the thought of Abe not being heard from. It brought a bad feeling to his chest.

XXXX

After Yuu told Mayumi he'd take the finished pages to Mino himself, he got on the elevator and thought about what Mayumi had told him. If Abe would have contacted Mino, Mino would have said something about it right? The elevator door opened and Yuu stepped outside. He walked his way over to the Emerald Department and wasn't surprised to see all of the editors hard at work and nearly dying.

"I've brought Mayumi-sensei's pages," Yuu said as he walked over to his lover. Mino looked up at him and smiled. If it wasn't for Yuu, Mino would have probably died of exhaustion and fast food.

"Thanks. I'll take a look at them at once," Mino replied while he took the stack of pages from Yuu and started to examine them.

"Um, do you mind if we go somewhere to talk? There's something Mayumi-sensei wanted me to inform you about." Yuu didn't feel comfortable talking to Mino about personal matters in front of the editors. Hatori was an exception, but everyone else was unaware that the two men were lovers.

"Sure. Takano-san, I'm going to take a minute break. I'll be right back."

Takano looked up from his work and nodded. Mino stood up and walked out of the department and into the rest room with Yuu following behind. They were the only two in there which made it even better for Yuu. Mino turned around and faced his lover. "What did Mayumi want you to tell me?"

"She said that she hasn't heard from Abe in a while and she's worried. She's gone to check his apartment and his work place, but nothing. Have you heard from him?"

"No, I haven't. I wonder where he could be."

"Mino, this isn't good. He could be plotting something to hurt you or me. You understand that we have to be cautious until someone finds out where he is."

"I understand. You don't have to worry Yuu-chan."

"What time do you think you're going to leave here? I can wait for you so we can head back to my place together."

"I probably won't leave until eleven or midnight. You should go on without me. I wouldn't want you to wait that long."

"Mino…"

"I'll be okay. Hatori is going to leave around the same time so we can take the same train together."

Yuu sighed in relief. "Alright, that sounds good. I'll take my leave then. I'll make you something so you can eat once you get home."

Mino moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Yuu. He leaned down and kissed him before leaning away and smiling. "I'd like that. Also, make room for dessert."

"Eh? But I think we're out of ice cream. And there isn't anything dessert like in the fridge…"

Mino looked a little surprised and then burst out laughing. Yuu glared at him. "What?"

"Yuu-chan is too adorable. When I said dessert, I was talking about you."

A crimson blush appeared on Yuu's face as he started to understand. He averted his gaze and softly muttered, "Of course I'll make room for that." Mino smiled and pecked a gentle kiss on Yuu's forehead before letting him go.

"I should get back before Takano-san comes and gets me. I'll see you at home."

"See you at home," Yuu replied with a small smile. He liked knowing that Mino saw his place as their home. It created a warm and fuzzy feeling within his chest and he never wanted it to go away.

XXXX

The train ride home was a peaceful one. Yuu took the time to read the latest edition of his favorite manga The Kan. He made a mental note that he'd have to talk about it with Chiaki when they got the chance to hang out. Yuu made it to his stop and began to walk the short distance to his home. He thought about what to make for Mino. He wasn't aware that someone was following closely behind until he heard a voice call out his name. Yuu stopped and quickly turned around. There, in front of him, was Abe, carrying a metal pipe in his hand and a grin on his face.

"It's been a while Yuu. Your skin looks too damn smooth. Have you been doing my boyfriend every night?"

"You mean my lover. Yeah, we've been doing it. I'm sure you'd be doing the same with Shiro if he wasn't locked up," Yuu answered back with rage.

"I should have known I couldn't count on him. That's why I decided to take things into my own hands. I don't think Mino would want a guy who can't please him, don't you think?" Abe hit the metal pipe against his hand as he started to approach Yuu. Yuu prepared himself for the first attack. It didn't take long before Abe swung the metal pipe towards Yuu. He missed but quickly swung again. Yuu dodged the blow and quickly went to grab the metal pipe. Abe kicked Yuu away and swung the metal pipe on the side of Yuu's head. Yuu fell to the ground, grasping onto his head in pain, but before he could do anything else, Abe swung the metal pipe again, only this time at Yuu's leg, repeatedly.

Yuu felt the pain and tried his best to get away from the blows. But while he tried to move away, Abe took the opportunity and swung the metal pipe towards Yuu's back. Yuu could hear the laughter coming from Abe who seemed to be enjoying the damage he was creating.

"Let this be a lesson Yanase. I'm the only one who can love and screw around with Mino. Your time is up. Mino's going to be back in my arms, touching my skin, kissing my lips, and submitting to me in every way. You'll be a distant memory."

The thought of Mino back with Abe made Yuu feel sick. He didn't want to imagine Mino showing the lunatic any passion. He had caused too much damage in their lives and Yuu wasn't going to let it continue. He didn't know how, but the love he had for Mino and the anger he had towards Abe, gave him the strength to dodge the next blow to his body, get up and slam Abe onto the ground. The two struggled, trying to gain dominance over the metal pipe. Yuu leaned down and bit Abe's hand as hard as he could and earned a loud scream from the other man.

Abe let go of the metal pipe. Yuu didn't waste any time and swung the metal pipe against Abe's head causing him to go unconscious. Yuu dropped the metal pipe and moved to check Abe's pulse, thanking the heavens that he was still alive. He didn't want to be a murderer but he wanted to do something to defend himself and Mino. Yuu stood up and started to move away from Abe, limping his way back towards the direction of his house. But it was no use. Yuu lost consciousness and fell to the ground about a foot away from Abe. The two were lying passed out on the ground together while the ones they loved were unaware.


	26. Chapter 26

The ride to the hospital was torturous for both Mino and Mayumi. They had each received a call that Abe and Yuu were injured and being treated in the hospital nearby. Mino hoped that it wasn't anything critical. Mayumi quickly made her way through the streets and parked her car. Without any hesitation, the two ran out and made it inside towards the lobby as fast as they could.

"Excuse me! We're here to see Yanase Yuu and Yamaguchi Abe!" Mino said as the woman at the front desk started to look at her computer screen.

"Ah yes. Yanase Yuu is on the third floor in room 305 and Yamaguchi Abe is on the second floor in room 209."

"Thank you very much!"

Mino and Mayumi rapidly ran towards the elevators and made their way to the people they cared about.

XXXX

It didn't take long for Mino to run into Yuu's room. His heart nearly sunk when he saw his lover lying on a hospital bed with a bandage around his head and a cast on one of his legs. Yuu looked up at him and smiled. "Don't look so worried. I just had a minor concussion and a sprained leg. I'll be fine."

"How did this happen? What did Abe do?"

"He snuck up on me and attacked. Luckily I was able to get the upper hand in the end. Do you know how he is?"

"Mayumi went to check on him…Yuu-chan, you don't know how scared I was when I got the call."

"It's okay now. I'm just going to be on crutches for a while. That's really going to be a pain in the ass. The doctor said I could leave today whenever I can."

"I'll make sure to take care of you, just leave it to me." Mino walked over to Yuu and placed his hand gently on top of his lover's head. "I'm glad you're okay Yuu-chan." Yuu smiled in returned and wrapped his arms around his lover. Neither of the two noticed when Mayumi entered the room. She coughed a little to get their attention. Yuu quickly let go of Mino, embarrassed that Mayumi saw him acting like a love sick puppy. Mino, on the other hand, was unaffected.

"How's Abe?" Mino asked.

"The doctor says that Abe's in a coma. They don't know how long it'll take for him to wake up, but he isn't going to remember anything that happened these passed few months."

"Then that means he won't remember trying to get back with Mino?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, he won't remember. He'll still think he's dating Shiro, but don't worry I'll take care of him and make sure he doesn't interfere in your lives anymore."

"Thank you Mayumi-san," Mino said with a smile on his face. "I leave Abe's care in your hands."

"What about you Yanase-san? Are you alright?" Mayumi asked.

"I'll just be on crutches for a week, but that's about it. I'm relieved to hear that Abe's alive, even if he was a complete asshole. Like Mino said, we leave Abe's care in your hands. You really are a good friend, Mayumi."

"Does that mean that Yanase-san and I can be friends too?"

"Of course."

Mayumi smiled brightly. "Would you two like a ride back home?"

"That would be great," Yuu replied as he looked down at his cast. Mino couldn't help but laugh a little.

XXXX

Mayumi gave Yuu and Mino a ride to Yuu's place before she went back to the hospital to be with Abe. Mino helped Yuu get inside and led him to the room where he helped Yuu lie down on the futon. "There you go Yuu-chan. Is there anything you need? If you're hungry I can make you something."

"I'm alright. I don't feel like doing anything. I'm probably going to take the day off tomorrow."

"Why don't you take a week off? That'll be enough time for you to recover. I don't mind taking care of all the grocery shopping, cooking and cleaning."

"Mino, I'm not going to let you do everything while I just lie around."

"I don't mind. It'll give me more peace of mind knowing you're getting better. Besides, it'll be fun taking care of you."

"Yeah and fun for you to attack me since you know I can't run away."

"Hmm, there's that too."

"Mino!"

Mino laughed. "I'm kidding Yuu-chan. I won't do anything that will cause you discomfort. Now you lie down while I go make something for us to eat." Mino smiled, turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait Mino!" Yuu called out. Mino stopped walking and turned around to face his lover.

"Yes Yuu-chan."

"Can I draw you naked again?"

"Why do you suddenly want to do that?"

"I don't know…I just like you're bone structure."

"Yuu-chan…You're seducing me you know. How adorable."

"I'm not adorable!"

"Alright, Yuu-chan is not adorable. But what about dinner? Aren't you hungry?" Mino asked a little concerned.

"We can eat afterwards. So can I draw you?"

Mino smiled, "Yes, you can. Just like the first night I met you." Mino started to strip his clothes away all the while smirking as he saw Yuu's blushing face. Yuu grabbed his sketch pad and pencil and began to draw his lover. The loving look on Mino's face melted Yuu's heart. The thought of someone who loved him unconditionally brought him happiness. It wasn't long ago when Yuu felt broken and didn't live, only existed in the world. Now, he was spending most days and nights with a man who loved everything about him.

"Yuu-chan…"

Yuu stopped drawing and looked up at his lover. "Yeah?"

"It's a little cold in here. Ah! It's not that I don't want you to keep drawing! You can keep drawing! I just thought I'd say something, just in case you saw me shivering."

Yuu let out a small laugh. There were some things Mino said and did that Yuu could never understand, but then again he loved everything about the man too. "Why don't we take a break and continue later?"

"Should I go make dinner?" Mino asked as he started to dress himself, beginning with his boxers.

"I thought we could just lie down for a while. What do you think?"

Mino finished dressing and walked over to lie down next to Yuu. He gently wrapped his arm around Yuu and laid him down next to him. "That sounds like a good idea Yuu-chan."

"You didn't need to get dressed, you know."

"Hm? Why not?"

"I was hoping we could…" Yuu started to blush again.

"But I thought your lower back was hurting."

"I'll be okay."

"No Yuu-chan. The doctor said you couldn't do anything strenuous for a while."

Yuu pouted a little in disappointed. Mino smiled and leaned his face closer to his lover's. "Even if we can't go all the way, I can still give you pleasure Yuu-chan."

"Are you sure?"

Mino placed a gentle kiss on Yuu's lips and leaned away to look at him. "Yes." Mino placed his lips back on Yuu's as the two began to make the kiss more passionate. Yuu broke the kiss to take in some air, but took the opportunity to ask Mino something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Hey Mino…What do you think about living together?"

"I'd like that. I'll have access to Yuu-chan more."

"Don't put it like that!"

Mino chuckled a bit at Yuu's annoyed blushing face. They went back to kissing and expressing how much they loved one another. They no longer had to worry about Abe or Shiro. They had overcome all the obstacles life had placed in front of them. Now, they had the future ahead of them to fill with love and happiness. Why they were made to meet each other and become lovers was a question Yuu and Mino had thought of before, but now the only answer they had was to…

Call it fate.


End file.
